Romansopedia
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A collection of DaReya drabbles/short tales. *Chapter 73- Something more urgent than kissing you*
1. Oops! again forgot the towel

A/N: Hello everyone, I am here with my new project on dareya, again requested by my favourite Topaz007. As told in the summary, it is going to be a collection of dareya drabbles. So here presenting the first drabble. Starting with a romantic one but some more genres will be added later.

.

.

 **#01**

 **"Oops! again forgot the Towel"**

"Shreya, please towel dena, main phir se bhool gaya lana." _Daya shouted from the bathroom._

 _Shreya stopped combing her hair, and sighed looking towards the bathroom._ "Daya, aap roj roj towel lena kaise bhool jate hain, bahut achhi tarah se samajhti hu main aapke ye bahane." _Shreya said shouting twice loudly._

"Yaaaaar... Shreya please jaldi do na, jaanboojhkar kyun bhulunga main. Late ho raha hai please do na." _Daya said acting innocent._

 _Shreya had no option, she grabbed the towel and moved to the bathroom._ "Achha achha, theek hai ye pakadiye, lekin koi aisi waisi harkat nahi han, main bureau ke liye ekdum ready ho chuki hu." _She said from outside._

 _Daya slightly opened the door. Shreya forwarded the towel and as she expected he grabbed her wrist and the next moment she had been pulled inside._

"Daya...nooooo..." _Shreya squealed as she found herself standing under the shower with daya._

"Tip tip barsa pani...pani ne aag lagai..." _Daya started singing sprinkling the water on her face while pulling her closer._

"Ughhh... You are such a... Leave me!" _She said hitting his chest to make herself free._

"Aag lagi dil me to...dil ko Teri yaad aayi." _Daya continued without paying much attention to his annoyed wife._

"Daya... Kya karte hain aap, khud ke sath sath mujhe bhi late karwate ho. Maine bola tha na main ready ho chuki hu. Sab geela kar diya. Mujhe change Karna padega." _Shreya complained struggling in his arms._

"Teri yaad aayi to..." _Daya continued smiling naughtily, combing her hair with his fingers._

"You... Stop it !" Shreya yelled at him jerking his hand, "Jab dekho romance ka bhoot chadha rehta hai." _She murmured glaring at him._

"Kya shreya... Tumne blue shirt kyun pehni. Go and change into that black one. You know black makes you look sexier." _He said leaning towards her._

"Shut up! " _she pushed him,_ "aaj agar acp sir ne mujhe late aane ke liye pucha to kya bolugi main. Ki apne patidev ki meharbani se mujhe 2 baar nahana pada." _She said throwing her fiery glances._

"Nahi... Bol dena ki aaj bathroom me pani hi nahi aa raha tha, to pani ka wait karne ki wajeh se late ho gaya." _Daya said with so much innocence._

"Kyaaaa... Pani ki wajeh se late ho gaya?" _Shreya asked in disbelief._

"Han pani ki wajeh se hi to late hua hai. Ab kaise hua ye acp sir ko mat batana bas." _He said winking._

 _Shreya was glaring at him but could not resist her smile seeing her husband in such naughty mood,_ "you are impossible." _She said smiling._

 _Daya found her smiling and it definitely made his day. He leaned forward and planted some soft wet kisses on her wet cheeks quickly. Shreya couldn't hold, she hugged his naked upper body and sweetly kissed on his earlobs. The shower though was pouring water on them but somewhere it was fuelling the fire._

 _Daya moved down and kissed her neck inhaling her perfume deeply. She smiled in pleasure. But she quickly pushed him as she sensed him approaching for her lips._

"Bas han... Mujhe change Karna hai.. Aap bhi jaldi aao..." _Saying this she ran away from his grip._

"Hmmm...ok.." _Daya said rubbing his arms._

"Aur aaj ke baad aap towel bhoole na to main kabhi dene nahi aaungi... Suna aapne?" _She said storming out of the bathroom._

"Okay!" _He said loudly to make sure she hears it, then he smiled cutely,_ "tum roj yahi kehti ho, phir bhi main roj towel bhoolta hu, aur tum roj dene aati ho. Oh shreya! Tum bhi mujhe achhe se janti ho aur main bhi tumhe achhe se janta hu." _He said enjoying the shower with a lovely smile._

 **o- The End -o**


	2. Cracking the code

**#02**

 **"Cracking the code"**

 _Cid team was working on a case of a psycho lover. A girl reported cid that someone is continuously sending her love letters, roses and gifts, and the anonymous lover was forcing her to accept his love otherwise he will kill her._

 _The team, daya, shreya, abhijeet and ACP pradyuman were checking all the stuffs received by the girl. Meanwhile daya got a chit from the bouquet, some numbers were written on it._

"Sir ye 143 ka kya matlab ho sakta hai?" _Daya asked to acp sir showing the chit._

 _ACP pradyuman and abhijeet looked at the chit and tried to crack the code._

"Uski car ka number, bank locker ka number ya phir flat ka no.. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai." _Said abhijeet after thinking much._

"Ha, tum dekho shreya kuch samajh me aata hai kya?" _Daya said showing the chit to her._

 _Shreya looked at the chit for a few seconds and then said looking at daya_ , "sir I love you!"

 _Daya was shocked so were ACP and abhijeet. Daya looked at her for a while and then whispered_ , "shreya, kya bol rahi ho tum?"

 _ACP glared daya and then shreya. While shreya said normally._

"Sir, 143 ka matlab, I love you ho sakta hai. Ho sakta hai us sirfire aashiq ne yahi likha ho."

 _Now the trio relaxed and agreed with shreya._

"Par sir, phir ye 1433 ka kya matlab ho sakta hai?" _Shreya asked looking at daya as they were sitting facing each other._

"Simple, I love you too." _Daya said looking at shreya without caring about the angry glances of ACP pradyuman._

"Ahem ahem" _abhijeet cleared his throat to bring dareya in reality who were unknowingly stuck in the eyelock till then. They both broke the eyelock and looked down embarrassed._

"Bas bas bahut ho gaya, bahut tej dimag chalne laga hai daya tumhara aajkal. Wo sirfira aashiq I love you bhi khud hi bolega aur I love you too bhi , hai na, bahut khoob!" _Acp said glaring at him._

 _Shreya looked at daya who was making a face at acp's comment._

 _Shreya couldn't hold her smile after realizing that why ACP is getting hyper._

"Theek se pata lagao, in numbers ka kya matlab hai, I love you too!" _ACP said imitating daya._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances and again got engaged in their work._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: so here is the second drabble. Hope you people liked it.**

 **I am so happy seeing so many of you sharing your plots. Some of you have told me really nice and amazing plots. I'll write on everyone's ideas one by one. Just give me some time.**

 **Till then keep loving dareya and stay tuned …**

 **Love you all…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	3. Why it's always me?

**#03**

 **"Why it's always me?"**

"Shreya, what are you doing? Sab log aa chuke hain. They are asking about my wife. Come downstairs as soon as possible." _Daya said over the phone completely lacking patience in his voice. He was in the party hall waiting for shreya._

"Just coming" _shreya said biting her lips and cut the call. She could feel daya's irritation at delay._

 _Sitting in front of the mirror, she checked her looks. Her splendid appearance was greatly enhanced by appropriate use of cosmetics and lots of other articles which are compulsory to wear for a married Indian lady._

"yep, everything is perfect, bas ye reh gaya." _She said taking a tiny box in her hand. She opened it and looked at its precious content. The vermilion, the pride of a married Indian woman. She looked at it for a while with lots of emotions. Then took a pinch of it and filled the partition in her hair. Yes, now she was looking complete._

 _She descended downstairs and every eye got stuck on the beautiful lady. But she never desired their attention. She wished only him to look at her and say that_ , "you are looking beautiful."

 _She came and stood beside daya. He gave her a big smile and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _He turned towards the guests in the party and proudly introduced her._

 _Everyone appreciated his choice and his fate for having such a beautiful lady in his life._

 _ **"Aapki wife to bahut khoobsurat hai. Wakai bahut achhi kismat hai aapki."**_

 _ **"Really, you both are made for each other."**_

 _ **"Aap dono ek sath bahut achhe lagte ho, humesha aise hi rehna."**_

 _These were some of the compliments they both received smiling and blushing all the while._

 _Finally the party was over and the guests left. They both were standing alone._

 _He turned and looked at her smiling. She blushed guessing that he will surely praise her looks._

"Fantastic Shreya! You are such an amazing actor. Bahut achhi acting ki tumne." _He said with proud._

 _And she realized that they are done with their disguise act._

 _She smiled and thanked him. She was expecting a nice complement from him and what he praised? Her acting skills? Yes, she was good in acting, because in their job, it's often needed to disguise yourself to catch the wanted people._

 _But at the time she just wanted to ask him, why he always asks her to come with him whenever he needs a girl to be disguised as his wife. There are so many other lady cops in the team._

"Why it's always me sir?" _She thought but couldn't ask him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: So here is the third drabble of the series, "Romansopedia", totally devoid of romance.**

 **Just hope you guys liked it.**

 **See you all soon….**

 **Till then, stay tuned and …**

 **Keep loving Dareya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	4. Meditation

**#04**

 **~~~ Meditation ~~~**

 _Daya and shreya were alone in the bureau .Daya was elaborating something to shreya, but she was busy staring at him._

"Now got it?" _Daya asked looking up at her._

 _She immediately took her eyes off and made a face_ , "no" _she said innocently._

 _Daya heaved a sigh_ , "shreya, ho kya gaya hai tumhe? It's so simple, dhyan kaha hai tumhara?"

"Pata nahi sir, aajkal choti choti cheeje bhi der me samajh me aati hain mujhe, pata nahi kya ho gaya hai, kisi kaam me man hi nahi lagta, dimag kharab ho gaya hai mera." _Shreya said looking down._

 _Daya put his hand on her shoulder_ , "it's alright shreya, itna pressure hota hai kaam ka to, it happens. Ek kaam Karo, baitho." _He made her sit on the chair_. "Listen, you should try meditation."

"Meditation? Wo kya hota hai?" _She asked glancing cutely at him._

 _Daya scratched his head_ , "umm..wo , meditation matlab, sari duniya ko bhool kar kisi ek cheej par concentrate Karna. Now close your eyes." _He said and shreya did so_. "Ab surrounding ko bhool jao, aur kisi bhi ek cheej par apna dhyan lagao."

"Kis cheej par?" _Shreya asked with closed eyes._

"Kisi bhi cheej par, for instance, koi aisi cheej Jo tumhari favorite ho." _Daya said._

 _Shreya smiled at this_ , "ok, my favorite! Hmm done.."

"Good, ab us cheej ko dekhti raho, keep staring at it, tumhe uske alawa aur kuch bhi nahi dikhna chahiye. Just concentrate your mind on this single thing." _Daya instructed very seriously to her._

 _Shreya was smiling,_ "mujhe aajkal uske alawa aur kuch nahi dikhayi deta."

"Aajkal?" _Daya was confused_ , "achha ab batao, kya wo cheej stable hai?" _He asked sitting just before her._

"No, stable nahi hai, its moving, kabhi yaha to kabhi waha." _She told still closing her eyes._

"Ehh...shreya, tum kis cheej pe concentrate kar rahi ho, kabhi yaha to kabhi waha, koi vehicle hai kya?" _Daya asked ._

"Nahi, vehicles to metals ke bane hote hain, its not made of metals." _Shreya said making a face._

"To phir kya mitti ki bani hai?" _Daya asked tiredly_.

 _Shreya smiled_ , "umm...mitti ki to nahi bani, par kehte hain ki mitti se aayi hai aur ek din mitti me hi mil Jani hai."

"I got it, matlab koi insaan hai, man or woman?" _He asked gesturing with his eyebrows._

 _Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him_ , "aapko kya lagta hai, aap kya hain?"

"Main? Umm...main to..." _He stopped realizing what she said, he looked at her shockingly._

 _They shared a brief eyelock, shreya blushed and just ran away laughing freely at him._

 _Daya looked here and there and stood up ruffling his hairs_ , "ye ladki!" _He uttered smiling and nodding his head in no._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: so here is the fourth one of the series…just hope you guys liked and enjoyed it…**

 **Love you all..**

 **Stay tuned ...**

 **Keep loving DaReya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	5. Romance, under the table!

**#05**

 **~~~ Romance, under the table ~~~**

 _*Plot suggested by Topaj007*_

 _Finally they were done with the shifting and arranging the furniture into shreya's new flat. They mean only daya and shreya._

 _Yes, shreya asked the help from others too, but all of them were busy in some or other way. Daya too had some important deals but for shreya, he is always free._

 _The two arranged the furniture beautifully and gave the drawing room an awesome look. But now they were totally tired. Shreya proposed to make some pasta for both of them. They freshened up and now they were on the dining table enjoying the pasta._

 _They were eating silently without talking much. Shreya was frequently stealing glances at him. How dedicated he was towards pasta, looking damn cute._

 _Suddenly shreya stopped chewing the pasta as she felt a soft and delicate touch on her foot. Just then daya looked up at her and gave a cute smile. Shreya was surprised plus happy. So first time ever he was flirting with her that too under the table. She liked the idea of footsie. But she decided to stay calm and not to respond. She wanted to see how good he could play the game._

 _She felt the clandestine touch shifting upward from her foot to her leg, Inside her long skirt. Shreya jolted slightly as she felt tickling sensation._

 _She was unable to concentrate on her pasta. She glanced at daya and thought how slyly he is enjoying both the things. Daya again looked at her and just smiled. Shreya smiled back and she thought to respond now. But then she felt the caress again shifting downwards from her leg to her foot and then to her bare soles. She smiled looking at him. He too smiled back._

 _Now shreya was waiting for him to pull away his foot so that she could respond. But no, he didn't pull away as shreya again felt the caress on her leg. She looked at him and waited to see where he stops. She felt the sensation near her knee. Her skirt was too loose to restrict him at this point. But shreya's eyes widened in shock when she felt a little harsh scratching and stroking on her thighs. She was not expecting this much bold actions from him. He was moving ahead inside the skirt. Shreya couldn't hold. She kept her fork on the table and looked down. She saw something moving inside her skirt. But she got much greater shock when she found daya's feet on their place. She looked at him and found him engrossed in his pasta only. She was frozen on her place. Next moment she stood up with a jerk screaming on top of her voice._

"Wohooo...uhh..ahh _." She flicked her skirt vigorously, and almost died when she saw a small black rat jumping out of her skirt._

 _Daya was shocked with her sudden act. He stood up and came to her._

"What happened shreya, you're so panicked." _He asked keeping his hand on her shoulder._

"Wo...chuha..." _Shreya pointed in the direction the little monster had run away._

"What? Chuha?" _Daya asked looking at her._

"Sir wo, pata nahi kaise meri skirt me..." _She stopped in middle feeling awkward._

 _Daya too looked away and then again turned to her._

"To tumhe pehle hi dekhna chahiye tha na.. wo aise tumhari skirt me...I mean... Umm.." _He couldn't find a word further._

 _Shreya was irritated. She looked at him_ , "sir, wo itni der se mere pairo ke paas tha, maine dhyan nahi diya, aur wo ..." _She again left her sentence incomplete_.

"Ha to, jaise hi usne tumhe touch kiya tumhe dekhna chahiye tha na" _daya said softly to make her calm down._

"Sir, I though it's you..." _She stopped realizing what she was about to say._

 _Daya stared at her in confusion_ , "what? Kya socha tumne?" _He asked narrowing his eyebrows._

 _Shreya looked at him and bit her lips_. "I thought you have been playing footsie with me." _She confronted with hesitations._

"Wh..what? Footsie? Main?" _He asked awkwardly._

 _Shreya looked at him and then looked away._

 _The next moment daya burst out in a huge laughter. Shreya glanced at him and she too started laughing with him. She lightly slapped her head for her foolish behavior._

 _Daya somehow controlled his laughter._ "Tum bhi na shreya." _He nodded his head in no and again went and grabbed his seat._

 _Shreya had turned crimson red till now. She felt embarrassed but still sat opposite him and tried to concentrate on her pasta._

 _She was eating silently lowering her head. While daya was still chuckling glancing frequently at her._

 _A minute later she again felt a gentle caress near her ankles. This time she immediately looked down, but it was not any rat, it was daya. He was massaging her skin with his toe. Shreya looked up at him surprisingly. He winked at her and passed a gentle but playful smile._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Topaj, see I posted it finally. Thanks for giving such an awesome idea, but I think I am miserably failed. Waiting for your feedback nervously!

Guys, some of you were requesting to make the drabbles long, so it was.

And how are you all doing without Cid on weekends? Enjoying Kapil Sharma? Well , khud ke show me to pata nahi but Trio will be seen on Kapil's show soon.

See you all soon, till then…

Stay tuned and …

Keep loving Dareya…

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	6. Being naughty

**#06**

 **~~~ Being Naughty ~~~**

 _Shreya was trying to zip her top but was facing some problem._

"Daya, please help me! Ye zip nahi Jo raha mujhse" _shreya asked a help extending her hands on her back and trying to pull the slider upwards._

 _Daya was in a naughty mood, he decided to have some fun._

"But shreya, I don't know how to zip a girl's top, I have never done it before." _Daya said innocently looking at her through the mirror._

 _Shreya frowned at her husband_ , "daya, jokes apart, please help me. Do as I say!"

"ok!" _Daya came closer and stood behind her._

"Just hold the slider!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya did so_ , "ok, now?"

"Now move your hand upwards" _shreya told._

 _Daya left the slider and moved his hand softly on her bare back._

 _Shreya shivered on his touch_ , "what are you doing?" _She questioned looking at him through the mirror._

"As you said, just moving my hand upwards" _daya said innocently._

 _Shreya rolled her eyes_ , "urghh.. Daya, I mean, pull the slider and move your hand upwards!"

"Ok" _daya said pulling the slider_ , "it's stuck"

"Pull it forcedly!" _Shreya suggested_.

 _Daya pulled it with a great force and the next moment the slider got separated from the zip_. "It's broken shreya!"

"Youuu!" _Shreya yelled at him_ , "leave me; I have to change the dress"

"Ok, I can help you in removing the dress, I have done it before" _he said mischievously winking at her wrapping His hands on her belly. He undressed her upper body by sliding the top below and started kissing her bare back._

 _Shreya shouted struggling in his arms,_ "I am never going to change in front of you".

"Never get yourself changed; I love you for what you are!" _Daya said kissing her neck._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: want to inform you all, I am again taking a short break from FF, don't know when will be back.**

 **Keep loving dareya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	7. Daya's new crush

**#07**

 **~~~ Daya's new crush ~~~**

 _Daya had got a new crush. Since he had brought his new android smartphone, he had got a new addiction of 'Candy Crush'. In his spare time, he used to get busy with his cellphone forgetting everything else. His new addiction had become a headache for shreya._

 _Shreya had purchased some new stylish night gowns. She wanted to see daya's reactions for them._

"Daya, is gown me kaisi lag rahi hu main?" _Shreya asked standing in front of him holding one of the gowns_.

 _Daya who was lying in the bed with his cellphone trying to complete a new level of the game took a glance at shreya and replied,_ **"Sweet"**

 _Shreya smiled and came with the next one_ , "aur isme kaisi lag rahi hu?"

 **"Tasty"** _daya replied taking a glance at her._

 _Shreya blushed and came with another one,_ "aur ye?"

 **"Delicious"** _daya said without looking at her._

"Dayaaaa...kya ho gaya hai? Aise compliments to pehle kabhi nahi diya aapne" _she said blushing and came with another one_ , "by the way, isme kaisi lag rahi hu?"

 **"Divine"** _daya said chuckling in excitement._

 _(I hope, you guys are familiar with these remarks, the player gets in the game)._

"Oh really, thanks!" _Shreya said happily and came with next one_ , "aur ye?"

 **"Level completed** " _daya exclaimed joyfully._

"What?" _Shreya uttered in shock._

 _Daya looked up at her_ , "shreya, tum kuch bol rahi thi kya? Sorry maine suna nahi."

 _Shreya gave him a long fiery glare. She kept the gowns aside and came to daya angrily._

"Daya, come on get up!" _She shouted._

"What happened Shreya?" _Daya asked coming out of the bed._

 _Shreya picked up the pillow and threw it on his face_ , "now just leave the room. I said get out of here!" _She yelled at him pushing him outside the bedroom and closed the door._

"Shreya, but Hua kya? Tum aise mujhe bahar kaise nikal sakti ho, ye mera bhi room hai. Darwaja kholo, mujhe sona hai" _daya said from outside._

"Go and sleep with your phone, hugging it near your heart. Go and sleep with your candies. No need to show me your face!" _Shreya yelled from inside._

 _Daya bit his lips_ , "achha, ye baat hai. Shreya I am sorry, please open the door. I will never play it again in front of you."

"Ok, then uninstall this shit right now, then only I will open this door, otherwise try to learn sleeping without me." _Shreya said loudly from inside._

 _Daya sighed and helplessly uninstalled the game_. "shreya, done, now please open the door." _Daya begged to her._

 _Shreya opened the door and checked his phone. After being satisfied she allowed him to enter the room. Daya came and hugged her_ , "sorry!"

"it's ok" _shreya said and dragged him in the bed._

 _Daya wrapped his hands around her waist,_ "ab gussa thook do na. I love you candy!"

"whatttt?" _shreya said jerking him away._

"I...I mean, I love you shreya!" _daya said after biting his lips._

 _Shreya frowned but daya quickly kissed her to stop her from shouting._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: just hope it was not boring.**

 **Stay tuned for new updates and**

 **Keep loving dareya.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	8. My heart belongs only to you!

**#08**

 **~~~ My heart belongs only to you ~~~**

 _A young model was found dead in suspicious team had to visit the fashion agency she was working at, to investigate the case. They interrogated some other models working there. Meanwhile Shreya found Daya staring at those models. He was not truly flirting but definitely showing an extra interest in talking to them. Since then Shreya was flushed with anger. She decided to not to talk to him. Daya tried his best to make her understand but Shreya was adamant about not to forgive him so easily._

 _Daya came at her home to have a word._

"Shreya tumhe itni badi galatfehmi kaise ho sakti hai? Main sirf puchtach kar raha tha."

"Really, puchtach? By staring at their bare legs?" _shreya snapped angrily._

"wh..what?" _Daya uttered in shock._

"Don't fool me Daya. Maine khud apni aankho se dekha. Aap kaise unki tango ko dekh rahe the." _She caught his collar_ "Don't you find my legs sexy enough? What made you to stare at them? Just tell me, I am ready to come in a mini skirt or in shorts in the bureau exposing my legs for you, if you really love so much to stare at the bare legs of girls, but I can never tolerate you staring at other girls. Got it?"S _hreya said pushing him away._

 _Daya rolled his eyes in irritation. He pulled her by her waist. She collided with his chest. Daya held her waist tightly and looked into her eyes,_ "Shreya, I swear, main kisi ki tango ko nahi dekh raha tha. I was just interrogating them. Flirt karna to mujhe aata bhi nahi" S _hreya tried to move away but Daya didn't let her go,_ "Shreya, you know that my heart beats only for you, it belongs only to you. Meri baat pe yakeen nahi to khud dekh lo mere dil pe sirf tumhara naam likha hai."

 _Shreya smirked_ , " kaise dekh lu? Kya seena phadkar dikhayege mujhe? Filmi bato se mujhe bahlane ki koshish mat kariye ok."

 _Daya nodded his head_ , "seena phadkar nahi dikha sakta but shirt to phad sakta hu na." _Daya said and started unbuttoning his shirt._

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly. Daya took off his shirt and threw it away. Shreya was looking at him with inquisitiveness._

 _Daya removed his undershirt too completely undressing his upper body and shreya was surprised to see her name tattooed on the left side of his chest just near his heart._

 _Shreya ran to him, she moved her hand on his chest_ , "Daya ye...mera naam...aapne mere naam ka tattoo banwaya!" _she was overwhelmed._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "kya karu, aur koi rasta hi nahi tha tumhe ye batane ka ki mere dil me sirf tum ho, isliye humesha ke liye is dil pe tumhara naam likh diya."

 _Shreya looked at him in embarrassment_ , " Daya, main to bas majak kar rahi thi. Bas aapko thoda sa tease karne ke liye gussa hone ka natak kar rahi thi, aur aapne uske liye...oh god! Bahut dard hua hoga na." _She said caressing his chest._

 _Daya laughed at her,_ "Nahi...kyunki main bhi majak hi kar raha tha. It's just a sticker" _he said removing the sticker from his chest,_ "tattoo wattoo banwane ka time kaha hai mere paas?"

 _Shreya looked at him with her mouth wide opened_ , "What? Youuu!" _she hit his chest._

 _Daya laughed and pulled her closer,_ "Sorry, but don't worry, main kal hi jakar ek asli tattoo banwaunga, I promise."

 _Shreya smiled at him_ , "Uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Aapke dil me kya hai wo mujhe pata hai. I know that your heart belongs only to me. Aapke dil me sirf main hu. Aapko uska saboot dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai" she said and embraced him lovingly in her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: hope it was enjoyable.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Keep loving dareya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	9. Heart and arrow

**#09**

 **~~~ Heart and arrow ~~~**

 _Shreya was sitting on her desk holding a pen in her hand and a file opened in front of her. But her mind was somewhere else. Daya was in front of her working on his computer and shreya was just staring at him forgetting the surroundings. Daya was in his black shirt on top of that with folded sleeves._

 _She was lost totally and didn't come to know when she started drawing a heart on the file she was working. She was staring at the heart drawn by her with a smile and blush on her cheeks when daya called her._

"Yea...yes sir" _she replied coming out of the trance._

"Tumhe kuch corrections karne the na report me, ho gaya ho to mujhe de do, uske base pe main final report taiyar kar dunga." _Daya said._

"Ha sir, ho gaya, here it is!" _Shreya said handing over the same file to him completely forgetting about the heart drawing._

 _Daya took the file and moved to his desk. He read the report and after sometimes gave it back to shreya._

"Sab theek hai sir?" _Shreya asked._

 _Daya looked at her and smiled,_ " kuch mistakes thi, but don't worry, maine correct kar diya hai."

"Oh thank you sir" _shreya said smiling._

 _Daya too smiled and moved from there._

 _Shreya was about to keep the file in side when she suddenly realized about that drawing._

"Oh shit, kahi daya sir ne wo dekha to nahi!" _She thought biting her lips and immediately opened the file searching the page where she had made the drawing._

 _Her eyes widened in disbelief. The Heart was on the same place but this time an arrow was also their piercing the heart. The arrow was drawn with a red pen while the heart was with blue. Shreya immediately turned and looked at daya and her heart skipped a beat seeing him holding a red pen_.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** after so long right? But main kya karu koi achhe ideas nahi aa rahe the.

Happy Independence day to all the Indians!

.

.

Keep loving dareya.

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	10. Instant demonstration

**#10**

 **Instant Demonstration**

 _Shreya and purvi were walking inside the bureau talking about the latest movie they watched._

"Shreya tum aisi romantic movies jhelti kaise ho? How boring!" _Purvi said making a face._

"I just love it" _shreya said smiling._

"How unreal? I mean aisa kabhi hota hai kya? Hero heroin ek dusre se takrate hain aur ek dusre ki aankho me kho jate hain! Are sorry bolkar aage badho , lekin nahi ek dusre ki baho me kho jayenge!" _Purvi said sighing._

 _Shreya said dreamily,_ "it happens".

"Main nahi manti aur phir heroin ka bracelet kaise humesha hero ki shirt ki button me phas jata hai. Aur phir usko nikalne ke chakkar me dono ke hath touch ho jayenge aur wo phir ek dusre ki aankho me kho jayenge! How predictable!" _Purvi said rolling her eyes._

 _Shreya laughed_ , "but still it happens!"

"In movies only, It never happens in real" _purvi said._

 _Just then Shreya took the blind turn in the corridor. She had no idea about daya coming from opposite side. They dashed with each other_.

"Whoaaa" _shreya exclaimed._

 _Daya held her in his arms saving her from falling. Shreya caught his shirt and looked up at him to say sorry, but as their eyes met they became lost in each other forgetting about purvi witnessing it._

 _Purvi chuckled and faked a cough,_ "ahem... ahem"

 _Shreya and daya came out of the trance. Daya was still holding her by her waist. Shreya blushed. She tried to move away but something pulled her back close to daya. She found her bracelet stuck with daya's button. Shreya and daya smiled at each other and both simultaneously moved their hands to detach the bracelet, but they touched each other's hands and looked at each other. Shreya again became lost in his eyes. Daya smiled at her and slowly detached the bracelet._

"Dekh ke chalo" _he whispered into her ears and moved ahead._

 _Shreya watched him going still blushing._

 _Purvi nodded her head and came to shreya,_ "hmm...manna padega, it happens in real, thanks for the demonstration, ...daya sir ki heroin" _she said winking at her._

 _Shreya hit her arm playfully and blushed._


	11. Marriage Proposal

**#11**

 **Marriage proposal**

"Shadi karogi mujhse?" _Daya asked holding her hand._

"Mummy Papa nahi manege" _Shreya said looking away._

"Nahi mane to bhaga ke le jaunga" _daya said pulling her in his arms._

"Achha, himmat hai?" _Shreya said pushing him away._

"Himmat dekhi kaha hai tumne abhi" _daya said proudly._

"Aur agar main aapke sath na aau to?" _Shreya said teasing him._

"Sath aaogi bhi aur humesha sath nibhaogi bhi, pyar jo karti ho mujhse!" _Daya said staring into her eyes_.

"Pyar aur aapse? Shakal dekhi hai aaine me?" _Shreya said laughing at him._

 _Daya pulled her strongly and she crashed on his chest_ , "Aaine me nahi par tumhari aankho me dekhi hai, tumhare dil me dekhi hai."

 _Shreya blushed and lowered he eyes. Daya cupped her face and started leaning closer. Before he could kiss her, shreya moved away pushing him back._

"Kya kar rahe ho? Bachhe dekh rahe hain"

 _Now daya turned and looked at their naughty kids, a 5 year old daughter and 3 year old son. They started clapping and jumping on their feet_.

 _Shreya moved to them,_ "to dekh liya? aise propose kiya tha tumhare daddy ne mujhe. Ab chup chap jakar so jao. Koi aur demand nahi ok, chalo jao" _she said and took them to their rooms, made them sleep and came back to her room._

"Ye dono bhi na, main to tang aa gayi hu inki shararato se." _She entered the room murmuring to herself when daya caught her hand and shut the door behind them._

"Kya kar rahe ho?" _Shreya said surprisingly when daya lifted her up in his arms and carried to bed_.

"Ab to bachhe nahi dekh rahe na" _he said leaning over her._


	12. Fight and fantasy

**#12**

 **Fight and fantasy**

"Finally, we got a day off. Last three weeks were just so hectic!" _Shreya exclaimed placing herself on the couch and stretching her legs comfortably._

"Hmm...humare liye to Sunday aur Monday sab barabar. This is not done yaar, cid walo ki to koi life hi nahi hai. Apne liye jeene ka to time hi nahi milta" _Daya said opening his top two buttons to relax_. "Main apne bachhe ko na cid me nahi jane dunga, chahe ladka ho ya ladki" _daya mumbled._

 _Shreya shot him a glance,_ "Ye kya baat hui, humare bachhe ko kya Karna hai wo khud decide karega. Agar wo humari terah cid join Karna chahega to hum use rokenge nahi, use support karenge."

"Nahi, humara farz hai usko sahi career guidance dena. Main chahta hu ki humara bachha ek achhi aur khush hal zindagi jiye. Humari terah use bhi apni family ke sath time bitane ke liye tarasna na pade." _Daya said in a serious tone._

 _Shreya smirked_ , "jara sochiye to, humara bachha, jiski rago me 2 janbaj cid officers ka khoon hoga, bhala usme passion ki koi kami hogi. I am sure wo humari terah cid officer hi banega."

"Nahi, main aisa nahi hone dunga" _daya said firmly._

 _Shreya drew her eyebrows together,_ "kyun nahi hone denge? Koi jabardasti hai kya. Bachhe ko apna career choose karne ki azadi to milni chahiye."

"Mera bachha wahi karega jo main chahuga!"

"Main aapko mere bachhe ke sath Hitler jaisa sulook nahi karne dungi."

"Main Hitler nahi baap hu uska"

"Baap ko chahiye pehle bachhe ka dost bane"

"Maa baap ko bachhe ka dost nahi banna chahiye, Bachhe unhe for granted lene lagte hain aur bigad jate hain. Main to use Internet bhi allow nahi karunga. Social networking sites ne bachho ko dumb bana diya hai."

"Internet ka matlab sirf social networking sites hi to nahi hota. Agar humara bachha techno savvy hai to ye achhi baat hai. Internet ban karenge aap? Pagal to nahi ho gaye?"

"Pagal main nahi tum ho gayi ho, wo cyber crime wala case yaad hai, main nahi chahta ki aisa kuch mere Bachhe ke sath ho."

"Humare bachhe ke sath aisa kuch nahi hoga, uski responsibility main leti hu"

"Tum responsibility logi to jaroor kuch gadbad hi hoga"

"What do you mean?"

"Kuch nahi, maine faisla kar liya hai 18 se pehle no internet"

"Aise akele kaise faisla kar lenge aap, wo mera bhi bachha hai. Mera bhi to kuch hak banta hai.

"Ha par tum jis terah se usko liberty dene ki baat kar rahi ho na usse to yahi lagta hai ki tum use barbaad karne me koi kasar nahi chodogi."

"Main apne bachhe ko barbaad karungi? maa hu main uski, aur ek maa bachhe ki first teacher hoti hai, bachha jo kuch bhi sikhta hai apni maa se sikhta hai."

"Mera bachha apne baap se sikhega"

 _Shreya stood up and glared at daya,_ "how dare you, main bhi dekhti hu mere aur mere bachhe ke beech me kaun aata hai." _She said and threw a pillow at daya._

"Dekho khud ko, you're being violent, tumhari parwarish me bachha bhi aise hi hoga.".

"Main violent ho rahi hu?"

"Ok leave it, can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Aap na ek achhe dad nahi ban sakte lekin main ek achhi mom jaroor banugi."

"Just leave it I said, please mere liye coffee bana do"

"Coffee? Go to hell! First start the fight, yell at me and then expect me to fetch you coffee?"

"Really Shreya? I started the fight?"

"Yes, you started it!"

"But hum lad kyun rahe hain?"

"Kyunki aap ne kaha ki main mere bachhe ki parwarish theek se nahi kar sakti. Main use barbaad kar dungi" _shreya said frowning._

 _Daya let out a sigh_ , "but bachha hai kaha?"

 _Shreya became silent and realized the fact. She looked at him awkwardly,_ "ha to jab aa jayega, tab ki baat kar rahi hu main"

 _Daya chuckled, he stood up and moved to her. She was staring at him angrily. Daya pulled her in his arms._ "Aise ladte rahenge to kaise aa jayega. Bachhe to pyar ki nishani hote hain na. Aur jab aa jayega tab dekhenge, abhi kyun lad rahe hain hum"

 _Shreya looked down and smiled slapping her forehead for her stupidity. Both looked at each other and started laughing. Daya kissed her on cheek. She blushed and hugged him._ "But still, internet ban Karna theek nahi hai" _she mumbled in hug._


	13. Daya cooks something for Shreya but

**#13**

 **Something went wrong with daya's favorite recipe.**

 _Daya was on home. As cooking was his favorite hobby and he had not gone into kitchen since weeks, he decided to prepare Shreya's favorite chilli chicken. Shreya used to love daya's recipe._

 _So daya brought chicken and all the ingredients. Shreya found him in kitchen so just came to see what is he doing there._

"Kya bana rahe hain daya?" _She asked standing behind daya._

 _Daya glanced at her smiling_ , "abhi pata chal jayega. Bas ye samajh lo jo bhi hai tumhara favorite hai".

 _Shreya smiled,_ "oh how sweet! Mere liye kuch bana rahe hain aap? Aww but main to kha nahi sakti. Mera to vrat (fast) hai." _She said sadly._

 _Daya got a shock,_ "Vrat? Kyun?"

"Arey, don't you know, aaj se Navratri shuru ho rahi hai na. Main humesha vrat rakhti hu. Aur sirf wahi food items kha sakti hu jo vrat me allowed hain. Waise aap bana kya rahe hain?"

 _Daya banged his head and left what he was doing. When shreya got no reply, she moved and removed the lid and then whatever she saw it made her jump on her feet. The lid fell down from her hand._

"Oh no!" _She screamed in horror._ "Daya ye kya kiya aapne? Aap chicken lekar aaye wo bhi aaj?"

"Shreya mujhe bilkul bhi dhyan me nahi tha ki navratri shuru ho rahi hai aur tum vrat rakhogi!" _Daya said sadly._

" kaise dhyan me nahi tha daya? Itni badi galti kaise kar sakte hain aap? Oh my god! Pura kitchen kharab kar diya aapne to?" _She said almost crying then looked at him_ , "ek minute, kahi aapne ise fridge me to nahi rakha tha?" _She asked a little frightened._

 _Daya sighed,_ "rakha tha!"

 _Shreya's eyes widened_ , "oh God! Daya maine khud ke liye sabudana ki kheer banakar fridge me rakha tha aur aapne usi ke sath ..." _She avoided to take it's name. She held her head and stepped out of the kitchen._

"Shreya, I am sorry!" _Daya said following her._

"Kya sorry? Mera Vrat toot gaya, aur aap sorry bol rahe hain?" _shreya shouted._

 _Daya gave her a bewildered look_ , "tumhara vrat kaise toot gaya bhala? Sirf dekhne se to kuch nahi hota?"

"Shut up! Abhi ke abhi aap pura kitchen saaf kariye, pura fridge saaf kariye, aur ho sake to pura ghar bhi. Oh God! Main yaha nahi reh sakti daya. Main mummy ke ghar ja rahi hu, ab navratri khatam hone ke baad hi aaungi" _shreya said rushing to her room._

 _Daya was dumbstruck._

 _Shreya came down with a suitcase,_ "main ja rahi hu daya!"

 _Daya came to her,_ "theek hai jao, lekin mujhe jara bata kar jao, vrat me kya kya khana allowed hai, main bhi pure 9 din ka vrat rakhuga!"

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief,_ "really? Aap 9 din ka vrat rakhenge? Durga maa se maafi maagne ke liye?"

 _Daya nodded his head in no,_ "durga maa se nahi durga maa ke sabse bhayanak roop chandi maa se maafi maagne ke liye?"

"Chandi maa se hi kyun?"

 _Daya laughed_ , "mera matlab tumse tha?"

 _Shreya frowned at him_ , "very funny!"

"Please mat jao shreya, I am sorry, main sab saaf kar dunga!" _Daya said with puppy eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "ok fine, jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Forget that."

 _Daya thanked God that she is convinced_ , "achha shreya, ye vrat me common salt nahi khate na?"

"Nahi vrat me rock salt use karte hain" _shreya told him._

"Ok then, agar main chicken me rock salt use karu tab to tum kha sakti ho na?" _Daya said teasingly._

 _Shreya raised her eyebrows_ , "such a stupid joke daya, ab to main sach me mummy ke ghar ja rahi hu. See you after Dushehra!"

 **o-o-o**

 **"Happy Dushehra" in advance everyone!**


	14. The good news

**#14**

 **'The good news'**

 _Shreya climbed upon the wooden stool and removed the painting from the nail, in which a pair of white pigeon was there pampering each other. Daya had brought it considering as a symbol of him and shreya. Shreya smiled admiring it and replaced it with a new painting._

 _Daya came there and saw her standing on the stool near the wall._

"Shreya what are you doing there?"

 _Shreya turned and pointed at the current painting on the wall_ , "I was just replacing it with the old one".

"But why? That one symbolizes both of us" _Daya asked._

"I know, but soon there will not be just two of us."

 _Daya looked at the painting having the same pair of beautiful white pigeons with a cute squab. He looked at shreya then again at the painting and when he understood his eyes started shining._ "Really?"

 _Shreya nodded and the next moment she had been lifted up in his arms from the stool._


	15. Your job is to just love me!

**#15**

 **Your job is to just love me**

 _Shreya found daya fixing the broken button in his shirt with a needle. She rushed to him._

"Daya, let me do that"

"No, thanks shreya, it's done." _He said smiling_

"Daya, you are not a typical husband" _shreya complained._

"But why?"

"Because you do everything by your own. You keep your wardrobe well set. You don't throw your things here and there. You easily find your accessories without my help. You don't say me to make your clothes ready. You eat whatever I cook for you, without ant complain, no matter how badly I cook. See, now you're fixing this button by your own. Please, if you sometimes let me do my job of being a wife. If I will not be needed to you in any such things, then what I am there for?"

 _Daya pulled her in his embrace,_ "sweetheart, you are my wife! Who said that doing these things for her husband are the absolute jobs of a wife. I didn't marry you to make you do all that. I married you because I love you and you also have got only this simple job to just love your dashing husband." _He said brushing his lips against her swaying her in his arms._

 **o-o-o-o**


	16. Her Memories

**#16**

 **Her memories**

"Abhijeet, I know there's an important link of this case but I don't want to go Ahmadabad. Take someone else with you." _Daya said avoiding a proper eye contact with him._

"But why? Just because this city reminds you of Shreya. Why don't you try to forget her. She has left you forever." _Abhijeet yelled._

"You know it, I can't forget her. I love her. She is everywhere. Her memories will always haunt me." _Daya sighed._

"Come on Daya, try this!" _abhijeet said forwarding a glass of beer towards him._

"What for?" _Daya asked bewildered._

"Just one glass of alcohol is enough to drown all her memories. Try this out" _abhijeet said smirking._

 _Daya burst out laughing,_ "Abhijeet, please tell me something else. I can't drown her memories in one glass of alcohol because she was a damn good swimmer and so are her memories!" _daya said laughing at Abhijeet and the glass of alcohol in his hand._

 **o-o-o-o**


	17. Seeing our names together

**#17**

 **Seeing our names together**

 _Shreya was sitting and watching her colleagues cum friends enjoying on the beach. She was particularly staring at Daya, who along with Sachin, Nikhil and Pankaj was indulged in water activities. Abhijeet and Tarika were romancing at some distance. Abhijeet made a heart on the sand with his finger and then wrote Tarika's name. Tarika saw this and blushed._

 _Shreya watched this secretly and laughed at them. How childish, what do they get by writing someone's name on the sand they love, she thought._

 _She decided to try this out by herself. She drew a heart on the sand with her finger, stared at it for a second and then started writing inside._

D...A...Y...A **/** S...R...E...Y...A

 _She wrote the last letter and felt goosebumps looking at that. She was smiling because the feeling she was getting by looking at the heart and the two names together inside that, was amazing._

"Shreya, what are you doing here sitting all alone? Why don't you come and join us. We all are having great fun." _Daya said coming towards her._

 _Shreya startled hearing his voice. She wondered how did he come there so shortly, just a few moments earlier he was in water. She immediately rubbed her hand on the sand and erased the heart containing their names._

"Oh nothing sir" _she replied with a smile._

"Really? So come with me." _Daya said forwarding his hand towards her_

 _Shreya held his hand for support and stood up. When they started moving daya called her softly._

"Shreya"

"Hmm" _she said looking at him._

"You know, you err even in simplest of things when you are nervous." _Daya said._

"What?" _Shreya asked confusingly._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Come on Shreya, the spelling is S-H-R-E-Y-A, not S-R-E-Y-A. I saw that. I know you would have been nervous while writing our names together but don't misspell your own name at least" _He whispered into her ears bringing his face closer to her face for a brief moment._

 _Shreya looked at him shocked on being caught red handed by him. He gave her a gentle but playful smile and walked ahead leaving her behind going red on her cheeks._

 **o-o-o-o**


	18. The unsaid love

**#18**

 **The unsaid love!**

 _Shreya was suffering from food poisoning but still she had managed to come to bureau. She was ignoring her sickness and concentrating in her work but soon her condition worsened. She started vomiting. All became tensed for her, especially Daya._

 _He immediately took her to a doctor scolding her all the way._

 **"Shreya tum itni careless kaise ho sakti ho?"**

 **"You could have taken a day off if you weren't feeling well!"**

 **"Tumhe apna khayal rakhna kab aayega?"**

 _and blah blah blah._

 _Shreya was feeling queasiness .Her whole body was quavering. After vomiting for two times her body was completely debilitated. She was so powerless that was even unable to speak something in response, so she was just silently staring at Daya, who was murmuring in discontent._

 _Daya opened the car door and held her by her shoulders for support. He helped her climbing the stairs at the entrance._

 _A doctor came to examine Shreya._

"Sir, blood test Karna padega!" _He said after checking her pulse._

"To karo na!" _Daya said annoyed as well as worried._

 _The doctor removed the required amount of blood from Shreya's body to perform the tests. Shreya was already feeling weak due to dehydration and when the doctor removed the blood from her body she felt dizziness and almost fainted. Daya saw her condition and a feeling of panic grew in him._

"Shreya!" _Daya exclaimed, the next moment he jumped on the doctor and grabbed his collar_. "Ye kya kiya tumne han? Itna sara blood nikalne ki kya jarurat thi. She is already weak."

"Sir..sirrr...main to bas sample le raha tha." _The doctor managed to speak under daya's fiery gaze._

"Aise lete hain sample?" _Daya yelled agitating the doctor's body angrily._

 _Shreya saw Daya loosing his cool and bursting out on the doctor just because of seeing her in a bad condition, besides of her weakness a sweet smile appeared on her lips._

"Sir!" _She called him feebly._

 _Daya turned to her,_ "han Shreya, you okay?"

"Sir, don't worry, I'll be okay if you are there with me!" _Shreya said in a week voice staring at him with love._

"Of course Shreya, main tumhare sath hi to hu!" _Daya said looking into her eyes._

"Kaha sath ho? Aap to is bechare doctor ke peeche pade hain!" _Shreya said and daya realized that he was still holding the doctor in his custody._

"Oh! Sorry!" _He uttered looking at the doctor and loosened his grip._

 _Shreya smiled at him._

 _Daya smiled back at Shreya and again turned to the doctor,_ "Mujhe Shreya ek ghante ke andar normal chahiye, okay, warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga" _he threatened the doctor in whispers and then moved back to Shreya making sure that she didn't hear him._

 _The doctor was stood there wondering how on the earth he is going to make the patient well in just 1 hour._

 **o-o-o-o**


	19. I'll make a good husband, just think!

**#19**

 **I'll make a good husband, just think!**

 _Daya and Shreya were shopping together. Shreya was standing in the queue at the bill counter. Her hands were occupied with lots of bags and she was having a hard time managing them._

 _Daya saw her facing some difficulties. So he moved to help her._

"Shreya, lao thode bags mujhe de do. Main pakad leta hu." _He said._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "it's ok, main sambhal lungi."

"Arey, main hu na, lao mujhe do" _Daya said again._

 _Shreya was about to refuse him again but an old woman who was watching them spoke up before her_ , "are de do na beta. Achha husband wahi hota hai jo apni wife ke shopping bags uthane me uski help kare. You should feel lucky!"

 _Shreya's mouth opened in shock. She and Daya looked awkwardly at each other._

"Arey nahi auntie wo mere husband nahi hain. We are...mmm...good friends!" _Shreya said hiding the blush forming on her cheeks._

"Yes and we both are unmarried!" _Daya said glancing at Shreya._

"Oh my mistake, sorry!" _Said the old lady_ , "But this man will surely make a good husband." _She said looking at Shreya and pointing at daya._

 _Daya and Shreya glanced at each other and then looked away. Shreya handed over some of her bags to him._

 _They took the elevator to go down to the ground floor. Daya broke the silence._

"Shreya, that lady said I'll make a good husband, what do you think?" _Daya asked looking at her only to see her blushing._

 _Shreya just smiled at his question and replied_ "Shayad!"

 _Daya chuckled. They left the elevator and started walking towards the exit._

"Shreya, lao baki ke bags bhi do. Main pakadta hu. Tum parking se gadi lekar aao" _daya said taking the rest of the bags too from her._

 _Shreya happily gave the bags to him. She took out the keys and was moving towards parking lot when daya said,_ "Shreya, ab to maine tumhare sare bags utha liye, ab kya khayal hai? This time be definite okay, I don't expect to hear the 'Shayad' again!"

 _Shreya looked at him who was shooting his most mischievous look at her. They made an intense eyelock. Shreya turned her gaze away._

"Main gadi lekar aati hu!" _She said and moved from there feeling butterflies in her stomach._

 _Daya nodded without breaking the intense gaze on her._

 **o-o-o-o**


	20. I know, you want just me!

**#20**

 **I know, you want just me!**

 _Daya was reading a magazine and his eyes stopped on a picture of a model. He stared at the picture for enough and then called Shreya._

"Shreya, dekho na is model ka face tumse kitna match karta hai. Ek second ke liye to mujhe laga ye tumhi ho!"

 _Shreya came to him_ , "achha, let me see!" _She saw the picture,_ "yeah, that's true, ye to sach me mere jaisi dikh rahi hai."

"Yeah, same forehead, same nose , same eyes, same smile and even the same teeth pattern." _Daya said still staring at the picture._

"Right!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya looked up at her slightly confused_ , "Tumhe bura nahi lag raha? main tumhare samne kisi aur ladki ko kabse ghoor raha hu. I am attracted towards her. You don't feel insecure or jealous?"

"Not at all! Aap mere alawa kisi aur ki taraf attract ho hi nahi sakte!" _Shreya said proudly._

 _Daya raised his eyebrows,_ "itna bharosa khud pe?"

"Khud pe nahi aap par! I know usually you don't stare at girls. This is first time you are showing interest in someone that too just because she looks like me. Isn't it an assurance? You want nobody but just me forever! no? You love me so much Daya!" _Shreya said pecking affectionately on his cheek._

 _Daya smiled at her and closed the magazine._

 **o-o-o-o**


	21. It's one and only you!

**#21**

 _(Based on the short but adorable Dareya scene from the episode 'Khatre me masoom')_

 **It's one and only you!**

 _Shreya found herself alone with Daya in the bureau. She stole a glance at him and decided to make him uncomfortable and enjoy his cute expressions. She moved to him and started talking about some useless things. After sometime she decided to come on the point._

"Sir, mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha!" _She said._

"Ha pucho na!" _Daya said without noticing her mischievous stare on himself._

"Sir, us din Freddy sir ne kaha ki ek Shreya Abhijeet sir ke liye khas hai aur ek Shreya aapke liye khas hai." _Shreya had said only that but Daya understood where she is heading._

 _Shreya added_ , "sir wo dusri Shreya kaun hai jo aapke liye itni khas hai?"

 _Daya looked at her and found her eyes glittering with naughtiness. Daya was no less than her._

 _He smiled,_ "Oh, wo actually I don't know Freddy kiske bare me baat kar raha tha. Meri life me to kai sari Shreya hain aur wo sab bahut khas hain."

 _Shreya narrowed her eyebrows bewildered._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "First, meri Shreya auntie. Wo humare orphanage me caretaker thi. Samajh lo unhone hi mujhe paal pos kar bada kiya hai. Main unki bahut respect karta hu. Obviously wo bahut khas hain mere liye"

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief._

 _Daya continued,_ "Aur dusri meri Chemistry teacher Shreya mam. Kitni pyari teacher thi wo, har bachha unse pyar karta tha, meri to favorite thi wo. Uski wajeh se maine chemistry me 100/100 score kiya tha."

 _Shreya was watching him annoyingly with her mouth slightly opened._

 _Daya continued,_ "And school me meri class monitor ka naam bhi Shreya tha. She was my best friend. Wo humesha mujhe support karti thi. Mujhe uski bahut yaad aati hai. Wo bhi mere liye bahut khas hai."

 _Daya was speaking dramatically and Shreya started rolling her eyes in irritation._

 _Daya continued_ , "Aur pehle main jis flat me rehta tha na, uske bagal me ek ladki rehti thi, uska naam bhi Shreya tha. She was a good neighbor and a great friend too. Aur ek...

"Bas kariye!" _Shreya shouted raising her hands up. Daya became silent and looked at her. She sighed_ , "Seedhi seedhi baat ko ghumana koi aapse sikhe" _She shot a glare at him and turned to go mumbling disappointedly_ , "itni sari Shreya ke beech kaha yaad hoga ki ek main bhi to hu"

 _Daya let out a low chuckle. He caught her hand and pulled her back. Shreya collided with him. Daya held her closer by her waist and whispered,_ "Tum bhi nahi, tum hi ho wo Shreya. Aur koi Shreya nahi hai meri life me, it's one and only you! got it?"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and almost died with the killer look he was staring at her. She couldn't help but blushed and a shy smile took it's place on her lips._

 **o-o-o-o**


	22. It didn't happen at the first sight

**#22**

 **It didn't happen at the first sight.**

"Daya, do you believe in love at first sight?" _Shreya asked one day._

"No" _Daya said._

"Kyun?" _Shreya asked_.

"Main kyun believe karunga, mujhe tumse first sight pe to pyar hua nahi tha na." _Daya told the logic._

 _Shreya looked little disappointed,_ "I know. But jab aap mujhse pehli baar mile to aapke dimag me kya aaya mujhe dekh kar? I mean, pyar to nahi hua but kuch to socha hoga na?"

 _Daya smiled sheepishly_ , "actually maine tumhari teraf theek se dekha bhi nahi. 3-4 dino ke baad maine tumhare chehre pe dhyan diya wo bhi sirf itna ki bahar kabhi dekhu to pehchan saku ki ye ladki to mere sath hi kaam karti hai."

 _Shreya was fuming as Daya finished. Daya bit his lips,_ "Don't mind Shreya. Not at first sight but pyar to tumse hi hua na!"

 _Shreya was still glaring at him. Daya tried to divert her attention,_ "achha jab tumne mujhe pehli baar dekha to tumne kya socha tha?"

 _Shreya's expressions changed and she giggled,_ "I thought, Baap re! Is body builder ke sath kaam karna padega kya?"

 _Now it was Daya's turn to frown. Shreya didn't care about his glares and kept on laughing._

"Sorry sorry Daya, don't mind, not at first sight but pyar to aapse hi hua na!"

"Ha ha ha so funny! " _Daya pretended to laugh_ , "wait, main batata hu ki body builders kaise pyar karte hain." _He said and ran to catch her. Shreya ran away laughing at him._

 **o-o-o-o**


	23. You can't take a nap at work!

**#23**

 **You can't take a nap at work!**

"Sir dekhiye Shreya bureau me so rahi hai!" _Purvi complained to Daya._

 _Daya glanced at Shreya's desk and caught her taking a peaceful nap._

"Lagta hai raat me theek se so nahi payi, bechari!" _Sachin said watching Shreya._

"Acp sir ne dekh liya to ye to gayi!" _Pankaj mumbled to Jaywanti._

"To tum log jagao na use!" _Daya said to them._

"Sir humne use jagaya to bhadak jayegi, aap hi jagaiye!" _Nikhil said sharing a naughty smile with Sachin._

"Hmm!" _Daya said and moved towards her desk._

 _He bent over her and stared at the sleeping beauty from closely. He removed the hair strands falling on her cheeks with his finger. Before she could feel his presence and open her eyes he quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek._

 _Shreya immediately woke up and looked at him a little startled._

"wake up mam! You are in bureau!" _He whispered staring straight into her eyes,_ "you can't sleep here!"

 _Shreya looked around and found Purvi, Nikhil, Sachin, Jaywanti and pankaj all watching them with most mischievous grins._

 _Shreya frowned at Daya touching her cheek with her hand_ , "I know, I can't sleep here, but aapko bhi pata hona chahiye ki aap yaha mujhe sabke samne iss terah se nahi jaga sakte!"

"Main to aise hi jagaunga, dobara sone se pehle soch lena!" _Daya warned her with a playful smile and returned to his desk._

 _Shreya noticed her colleagues giggling and enjoying her expressions. She looked down embarrassed with her cheeks crimson red and tried to sit straight on her chair._

 **o-o-o-o**


	24. So it happened next

**#24**

 **So, it happened next**

 _Daya turned the light off and lay down preparing to sleep. As soon he closed his eyes the light was again on._

"Can't you see Daya, I am reading. How could you turn off the light?" _Shreya bursted out from her side of the bed and again absorbed herself in her novel._

"Shreya I can't sleep with the lights on! You can read your stupid novel later!" _Daya said irksomely glancing at her._

"Just bear it five more minutes please, I can't stop at this point. I won't be able to sleep without finishing this chapter!" _Shreya said still occupied by her novel._

"And what's so engaging you there?" _Daya asked fretfully._

 _Shreya couldn't hide her blush while replying,_ "The boy has finally got his girl and they are totally alone in a room, I want to know what happens next?"

 _Daya shook his head seeing her fondness of romantic stories. He just snatched the novel from her hand_.

"Okay, come to me, I am telling you what happens next!" _He said pulling her closer under the blanket. She couldn't deny knowing he is gonna explain it better than the novel itself. The light went off and the novel was lying somewhere on the nearby table._

 **o-o-o-o**


	25. Opportunity doesn't knock twice

**#25**

 **Opportunity doesn't knock twice**

"Daya, this woman looks suspicious to me. Aur agar mera shak sahi hai to ye aaj raat apne sathi se milne jaroor jayegi. Tumhe aaj raat iske ghar ke bahar pehra dena hai. Take a lady officer with you and keep an eye on her" _Acp pradyuman instructed Daya._

 _Daya nodded and turned towards the officers looking particularly at Shreya_.

"So, lady officers me se kaun sari raat jaag sakta hai, come with me" _he said._

 _ **"Shreya, come with me!" He wished to say.**_

 _Shreya looked at him suppressing her temptation,_ "Umm, hum sab jaag sakte hain sir, we all are trained!" _She said._

 _ **"It's only me, me and me!" She wished to say aloud.**_

"Ok Shreya to tumhi... _Daya began to say but..._

"Sir, main jaag sakti hu aur achhe se iss aurat pe najar rakh sakti hu. I am coming with you." _Jaywanti said confidentially._

 _Daya looked at her dumbstruck then stared at Shreya with great disappointment. Shreya looked away cursing herself for being late._

"Ok then, jaywanti, let's go!" _Daya said unwillingly and moved with her._

 _Shreya felt like shooting herself imagining jaywanti and Daya spending the whole night together, of course they will be doing only their duty but being with him is something that matters._

 **o-o-o-o**


	26. Recognize your soulmate

**#26**

 **Recognize your soulmate**

"Shreya, kabhi kabhi main sochta hu ki iss duniya me koi ladki hai bhi jo mere liye bani hai. I mean log aisa kehte hain na ki jodiyan aasmano me banti hain. Par mujhe kaise pata chalega ki wo ladki kaun hai?" _Daya asked Shreya while walking together._

 _Shreya smiled and looked at him,_ "Aap mujhse puch rahe hain ki wo ladki kaun hai jo aapke liye bani hai? Ye bilkul wahi baat nahi ho gayi ki **Clark kent** ke samne khade hokar puchna ki **Superman** kaun hai?"

" Clark kent? Superman? Matlab?" _Daya looked at her utterly confused._

 _But when he deciphered and looked at her, she was slowly stepping backwards with an enchanting smile._

"Kuch samajh me aaya?" _She asked with glinting eyes and without waiting for daya's reply she ran away. Daya smiled as he had noticed the deep blush formed on her cheeks knowing that he had understood her._

 **o-o-o-o**


	27. Oh you so dumb!

**#27**

 **Oh you so dumb!**

 _Daya found Shreya alone in the record room studying a file. He decided to have some fun and moved towards her with a grin. He stood just behind her and shouted_ , "Shreya, cockroach!"

 _Shreya jumped on her feet throwing the file in the air and let out a shrill cry._ "Aaaaaa...kaha hai..." _She became panicked and hugged him tightly._

"Ha ha ha" _Daya laughed. Shreya looked up at him._ "I can't believe it inspector Shreya cockroach se darti hai." _Daya said with a chuckle holding her by her waist._

 _Shreya smiled putting her arms around his neck,_ "You are so dumb! You think I hugged you because I am scared of a tiny cockroach? I am not one of those girls. Zoology class me sabse clean dissection main hi karti thi." _She moved closer looking into his eyes,_ "Cockroach, lizard, frog... Kisi ko nahi choda hai maine! But kya karu aapke paas aane ke liye koi bhi bahana chalega" _she said in a husky voice gazing on his lips._

 _Daya smiled delicately pulling her in a warm kiss._

 **o-o-o-o**


	28. I made a wish

**#28**

 **I made a wish**

"Do you understand that?" _Daya asked Shreya after explaining the protocol._

"Yes sir!" _Shreya nodded and looked up at him,_ "But sir I ..." _She paused noticing something on his cheek._

"What happened?" _Daya asked as he caught her staring at himself._

"S-sirr" _she stuttered,_ "mmm...one second!" _She forwarded her hand to his cheek hesitatingly._

 _Daya gazed at her awkwardly. Shreya gently picked up the eyelash stuck on his cheek accidentally fallen out of his eye._

"An eyelash!" _shreya said showing him that_ , "Sir just show me your hand!"

 _Daya did as she said without breaking his stare on her._

 _Shreya placed the eyelash on the back of his hand_. "Now close your eyes and make a wish and blow it off your hand!" _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya nodded with a smile and followed her instructions._

 _Daya opened his eyes and looked at her,_ "Do these eyelashes really work. I don't believe in these superstitious rituals!"

 _Shreya gave him a serious look_ , "No sir, they really work. I myself have experienced it. They had fulfilled my every wish so far."

"Really? But I didn't take it so seriously so I didn't wish anything great!" _Daya said shrugging carelessly._

"Why? What did you wish then?" _Shreya asked._

"I just wished my eyelashes to fall out everyday on my cheek and..." _He caught her hand,_ "Your hand always to be there to pick it up so that I can feel your touch!" _Daya said placing her hand on his cheek._

 _Shreya shivered finding him inching closer with his intense stare. She lost herself somewhere deep in his eyes_.

 **o-o-o-o**


	29. It's not sycophancy but love

**#29**

 **Note:-** I had written this short OS for Frolic acid's "Playlist drabble OS prompt". I am adding it in this series just to keep a record. Though it is a bit long as compared to other chapters but I am really not willing to alter it anyway.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **It's not sycophancy but love**

 _Shreya opened the door for him but didn't welcome with that evergreen smile. Daya stepped inside with a heavy heart feeling neglected._

 _He got freshened up and came in the dining room. She was setting the dinner on the table. Daya was staring at her all the while. She served him the food. Daya was searching some words to break the silence but he saw her leaving from their taking her plate with her._

"Shreya kaha ja rahi ho?" _He called her from behind. She stopped to hear him but didn't respond and moved ahead. Daya approached her._

"Shreya please! Aisa bhi kya ho gaya hai ki tum mere sath dinner bhi nahi kar sakti?"

 _Shreya looked at him with a rigidity on her face_ , "Because I am not happy with you. I am hurt Daya and I don't feel like having my dinner with you."

 _Daya sighed_ , "Shreya come on if you are talking about Jenny...

"Of course I am talking about her Daya. You know she was the only parent for her kids and now they are like an orphan just because of you. There is nobody to look after those little innocent kids because their mother is in jail. They are asking me about their mother, tell me what should I answer them? What pleasure did you get by arresting that woman?" _Shreya bursted out in rage and discontent._

"Shreya, she has committed a serious crime. She is a criminal, she is a murderer. Usko arrest karke maine sirf apni duty ki hai." _Daya answered calmly._

"Duty duty duty!" _Shreya yelped,_ "just one thing for you! Relations are nothing to you? Sentiments are nothing to you? She was our maid. She had served us Daya. She was like a family. I know that she is not the murderer. Wo kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakti ye aap bhi jante hain na. Those evidences found against her are false. You could have neglected them. You could have been biased because it's nothing wrong in favoring someone we know that is not guilty!"

"Listen to me Shreya, I have sympathies for Jenny and her kids. She is our maid and like a family, that's true but after all I am a police officer and I had to arrest her because I got evidences against her right on the spot. Look Shreya, we are different in nature. Tumhari terah main emotional sentiments me aakar faisla nahi leta. It's not my duty at all to decide whether she deserves a penalty or mercy. Ye court decide karega. I am not a sheriff!" _Daya stated it clearly meeting her eyes._

 _Shreya stared at him for a moment._ "And me? Main kuch nahi hu aapke liye? Aap meri khushi ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte? You know Jenny ne aapse kuch nahi kaha lekin mujhse request ki, because she knew you love me and you will never refuse me for anything. Maine bhi yahi socha tha ki aap kabhi aisa kuch nahi karenge jisme meri khushi na ho. But I am shocked and I have a doubt that you still love me the same or not?"

 _Daya stared at her serenely,_ "Of course I love you Shreya aur pyar me ye jaroori nahi ki meri har khushi me tumhari khushi ho. I never expect you to do everything according to me. You are free to do whatever you like and so am I. Maine wo kiya jo mujhe sahi laga aur agar main sirf ye sochkar apna decision badal deta ki tum khush nahi ho to I am sorry to say but it's not love Shreya. It's called something like sycophancy. It's called servitude. Ji huzoori Karna kehte hain ise, pyar nahi! Try to understand it!" _Daya snapped and walked out from there ignoring the food on the table._

 _Shreya watched him going. Her eyes shedding tears. She too skipped the dinner and moved to the bed._

 _Daya came and found her lying on the bed facing her back to him. She felt his presence near her and closed her eyes pretending to sleeping. Daya sat on the bed and leaned towards her. He softly moved his hand on her head._

"I am sorry Shreya. Please try to understand me. I love you. Circumstances are not good but it has nothing to do with my love for you. I am still the same guy and my love is also the same. Mujhe tumhe manana nahi aata but iska matlab ye nahi ki main tumse pyar nahi karta. My love is not doubtable Shreya. Having differences in our opinions and decisions doesn't mean we have got a gap between us. I don't know how to keep you happy but all I know that I want a smile on your lips." _He said caressing her head lovingly and bent over to kiss her forehead._

 _The tears escaped from her eyes she was struggling to hold for so long. Daya lay down facing his back to her because he knew she would hate to see his face. Shreya wanted to turn and embrace him but instead of that she preferred to sob silently._

 **o-The End -o**


	30. Being the last is the great thing

**#30**

 **Being the last is the great thing!**

"Shreya, why didn't you meet me before?" _Daya said thinking about his past,_ "You had to be my first love Shreya but unfortunately you are not. Mujhe ye soch kar bahut bura lagta hai ki maine tumse pehle kisi aur se pyar kiya. Aisi ladkiyon se jo mera to kya kisi ka bhi pyar deserve nahi karti thi."

 _Shreya smiled and took his face in her hands,_ "Daya, I know that I am not your first love. But you know being the first is not important. I believe in being the last. Insaan ko ye parwaah nahi karni chahiye ki uske pehle kitne aaye aur gaye, balki insaan ko ye koshish karni chahiye ki uske baad koi na aaye!" _She continued looking into his eyes without a blink,_ "and I know, aapki life me mere baad koi nahi aane wala. Kyunki na koi aapko mujhse jyada pyar kar sakta hai aur na aap kisi se itna pyar kar sakte hai, jitna mujhse karte hain. Sahi keh rahi hu na main?" _She rested her forehead against him_ , "I don't regret, not being the first, but actually I am proud of being the last!"

 _Daya smiled and pulled her in his arms, against his chest, kissing the top of her head._

 **o-o-o-o**


	31. You are the apple of my eyes

**#31**

 **You are the apple of my eyes**

"Daya, here is your fruit salad!" _Shreya said presenting a bowl of chopped and sliced fruits in front of Daya._

"Thanks!" _Daya said taking the bowl. He started eating but Shreya became shocked when she noticed Daya was keeping the apple slices in sides hatefully and eating the other fruits happily._

"Daya, what are you doing? Why are you eliminating these apple pieces?" _Shreya asked._

 _Daya made a face,_ "I don't like apple Shreya, you know that!"

 _Shreya shook her head in disbelief,_ "Oh come on Daya. Stop behaving like kids. It's very healthy and nutritious full of minerals and vitamins. You must take it and you have to take it. Haven't you heard that 'An apple a day keeps doctor away'?

 _Daya looked at her impishly,_ "I know that, and so I do take an apple everyday."

 _Shreya looked at him confused._

 _Daya caught her hand and pulled her on his lap_. "Don't you know, you are the apple of my eyes!" _He moved his thumb on her lower lip gazing at her romantically_ , "Now let me eat you!"

 _Shreya hit his arm blushing badly_ , "Daya you are impossible!" _She said before he captured her lips in a kiss._

 _Shreya broke the kiss and moved away,_ "Ok, so I am the apple of your eyes, then you eat me through your eyes only. And for your mouth, these apples are waiting here, ok?" _She said and stuffed his mouth fully with an apple slice._

 **o-o-o-o**


	32. The countdown has begun

**#32**

 **The countdown has begun**

"Daya please!" _Shreya begged Daya who was lost in kissing her neck and shoulders. His touches were making it difficult for her to control her emotions._

 _Daya didn't stop and dragged his lips to her face, smooching all over her cheeks he ultimately kissed her lips. She couldn't reciprocate him. He released her lips when they needed some air to breathe._

 _Shreya tried to move away because she didn't want to carried away in emotions and commit any mistake_.

"Daya ab chodo na please!"

 _But he didn't let her go and embraced her in his arms tight._ "Tum mujhse itna darti kyun ho Shreya? Jara sa touch kiya aur tum chodne ki baat karne lagti ho? Mere kareeb aana tumhe pasand nahi?" _He asked moving his fingers delicately on her cheeks._

 _Shreya glanced at him,_ "Daya aisi baat nahi hai. Main nahi chahti ki hum dono se koi galti...kyunki mere liye bahut mushkil ho jata hai khud ko control karna jab aap paas aate hain to." _She said lowering her eyes._

 _He smiled,_ "To jarurat kya hai control karne ki, galti ho jane do na..." _Daya said huskily letting his one hand unzipping her dress._

 _Shreya caught his hand,_ "Daya, itna bhi kya desperate hona? The countdown has begun. Bas 27 tak aur intejar kar leejiye. Humari shadi ho jayegi uske baad main aapko nahi rokungi."

"Okay!" _Daya said after thinking something and zipped back her dress. Suddenly he looked at her,_ "Ek minute, 27 tak kyun?"

 _Shreya glared at him,_ "Arey, 27 ko humari shadi hai."

"Han to 27 ko to humari shadi ho chuki hogi na. Why are you counting 27?" _Daya said looking into her eyes_ , "26 tak hi control kar sakta hu okay, 27 ko bas phere ho jaye...

 _Shreya covered his mouth before he speaks more._ "Oh god! Daya aap bhi na! Itna impatient hona achhi baat nahi hai." _She said punching lightly in his chest._

 _Daya chuckled and embraced her affectionately._

 **o- The End -o**


	33. God sent you for me

**#33**

 **God sent you for me**

 _Daya was rotating a pen between his fingers and reading a file with the least of his interest yawning frequently. He was tired and in no mood for working. Suddenly the pen mistakenly dropped down from his hand and stopped at a distance rolling on the floor._

"Ugh!" _Daya sighed closing his eyes,_ "I have no energy to go and pick that bloody pen up." _He mumbled holding his head and moved his eyes around only to find himself alone in the bureau. No one was there who could be called to come and pick up that pen for him._ "Kaha hai sab ke sab? Bhagwan kisi ko to bhejo!" _He prayed in his mind._

 _Meanwhile Shreya happened to come there. She was heading towards her desk with some files when daya saw her and called her._

"Shreya!"

"Yes sir!" _Shreya replied and made her way towards him._

 _Daya smiled at her looking straight into her eyes,_ "You know what, main kab se akela tha. Bas yahi dua kar raha tha bhagwan se ki kisi ko to bhejo, kisi ko to bhejo mere liye and God sent you. You are my angle Shreya!"

 _Shreya couldn't believe on her ears. She felt awkward,_ "Sir aap ko achanak kya ho gaya? Bureau me aisi romantic baate kab se karne lage aap?"

 _Daya shook his head_ , "Romantic baate aur main? Main to bas ye bol raha tha ki wo pen uthane ke liye bhagwan yaha kisi ko bhej do, aur tum aa gayi!" _Daya said smiling sheepishly._

"What?" _Shreya was so shocked._ "Seriously? Aap bhagwan se dua kar rahe the ki aapki pen uthane ke liye kisi ko bhej de?" _She picked up the pen and threw a bit angrily on his desk,_ "Hight of laziness!" _She muttered._

 _Daya chuckled catching the pen and teased her again,_ "Thanks Shreya, you are really an angel!"

 _Shreya was though annoyed but couldn't hold her smile moving back to her desk._

 **o- The End -o**


	34. Complete family photo

**#34**

 **Complete family photo**

"Daya sir aapne wo photo frame banwane ke liye kaha tha na, wo ban gaya ye raha!" _Nikhil said handing over Daya a photo frame containing a group photo of the current cid team._

 _Daya was delighted seeing the frame_ , "Wow, That's great Nikhil, Thank you so much."

"Ye kya hai Daya?" _Abhijeet inquired._

"Kuch nahi Abhijeet, ye humari puri cid team ki tasveer hai. Ye team hi to meri family hai. And so it's my complete family photo. Apne ghar me living room me lagaunga main ise. Dekho isme Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir hain jo mere liye father figures hain. Tum ho, mere bade bhai ke jaise, tumhari Tarika ji, meri bhabhi." _He didn't forget to wink at Abhijeet,_ "Purvi, Kajal meri behan jaisi hain. Sachin, Vivek, Rajat, Nikhil sab mere chote bhai jaise. Hai na complete family photo!" _Daya said admiring the picture._

 _Everyone smiled._

"But sir..." _Sachin said_ , "Ye photo abhi bhi complete nahi hai. Abhijeet sir ke bagal me to Tarika hai but aapke bagal wali jegah khali hai. Aapki ye family photo tabhi complete hogi jab aapke bagal wali jegah bhar jayegi" _He added with a playful smile._

"Right!" Everyone _supported Sachin's comment with a grin on their faces_

 _Abhijeet chuckled patting on daya's shoulder,_ "Are bhar jayegi Sachin bhar jayegi. Bhagwan ne chaha to bahut jald ye jegah bhi bhar jayegi. Koi to aayegi, kyun Daya?" _He said openly teasing daya._

 _Daya made a face trying to hide the expressions of shyness on his face. Before he could think of something to reply there came a sweet feminine voice._

"Inspector Shreya reporting sir!"

 **o- The End -o**


	35. Romance is not a crime

**#35**

 **Romance is not a crime**

"Shreya meri shirt nahi mil rahi, do na aake please !" _Daya shouted from the bedroom but got no reply from his wife ._

 _He came in the hall in search of Shreya and found her on the couch watching TV. He went and stood behind her but Shreya was so much lost in the romantic scene on the TV she didn't notice his presence. Daya crossed his hands across his chest enjoying Shreya's expressions. She was watching the couple getting closer without blinking her eyes. Daya nodded his head with a sigh and just snatched the remote from Shreya's hand._

 _Shreya startled with this sudden attack._ "Kya hai Daya? Remote deejiye!" _She yelled at him._

"Shreya tum bore nahi hoti? Jab dekho ye stupid romantic movies dekhti rehti ho? Chalo ab bahut ho gaya, tum jao meri shirt dhundho aur mujhe TV dekhne do!" _Daya said pushing her away and laid himself on the couch._

"Daya please bas ye scene dekhne do, aww it's their first kiss, how romantic!" _Shreya said blushing herself._

"No way, aise useless romantic scenes main nahi jhel sakta!" _Daya said annoyingly and changed the channel._

 _Shreya frowned,_ "huh, dekhiye apna Discovery! Yuck!"

 _Daya chuckled,_ "Ye mera favourite channel hai. Kitne interesting shows aate hain. Wo ghatiya romantic shows nahi. I just can't bear such stupid scenes." _He said and tuned to Discovery channel._

 _Shreya made a face and turned to go when she heard the presenter's voice._

"And the female cobra is ready for mating."

 _Daya felt embarrassed and looked at Shreya. She burst out laughing at him._ "So romantic scenes are unbearable for you? Now what's that you are going to watch?" _Shreya teased daya._

 _Daya shrugged,_ "umm...It's just...mmm.." _He couldn't find words and Shreya again laughed._

 _Daya looked at her and he too laughed,_ "Han han bas jyada hasne ki jarurat nahi hai. It's ok! Kabhi kabhi dikhate hain ye sab bhi, go and get my shirt!"

 _Shreya made her way towards the bedroom laughing all the way._

 **o- The End -o**


	36. Just a simple female psychology

**#36**

 **Just a simple female psychology**

 _Daya and Abhijeet were in a discussion with a psychologist in the bureau about a female culprit in their custody. Suddenly Pankaj came there almost crying and disturbed all_.

"Sir dekhiye Shreya ne kya kiya mere sath main use chodunga nahi!"

 _Daya and Abhijeet exchanged glances._

"Kyun kya kiya Shreya ne jo tum bachho ki terah rote huye yaha aa gaye complain karne, dikhai nahi deta hum log busy hain?" _Daya asked scolding him._

"Sir usne mera lunch box churaya aur Nikhil, Vineet aur Purvi ke sath milkar pura lunch khatam kar diya." _Pankaj told crying like a kid showing his empty tiffin box._

 _Abhijeet laughed but daya was in shock,_ "Tumhe kaise pata Shreya ne tumhara lunch churaya? Nikhil ya vineet ne kiya hoga. Jaha tak main janta hu Shreya humari team ki sabse descent aur shant rehne wali ladki hai. Wo aisi bachho wali shararat nahi kar sakti."

 _Pankaj interrupted daya,_ "Bas sir bas, descent aur Shreya? Sirf aapke liye. Humari team me usse bada shararati koi nahi hai. Main use chodunga nahi." _Pankaj said and left from there stamping his feet angrily._

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet,_ "Kamaal hai! I don't believe it. Shreya aisi shararat nahi kar sakti. Wo bahut hi sensible ladki hai. Bolti bhi kam hi hai. She is a bit reserved I think!"

 _Abhijeet showed disagreement with daya nodding his head_ , "bilkul reserved nahi hai wo, she is so talkative. Us din hum investigation ke liye Pune gaye the na to wapas aate waqt pure raste bas...Itna bolti hai wo itna bolti hai, kya batau? Uski baate khatam hi nahi hoti."

 _Daya smirked,_ "Achha to tum logo ke liye Shreya talkative hai, shararti hai, prankster hai. Aur mere samne aate hi wo descent ban jati hai?"

 _Abhijeet was about to say something when the psychologist spoke,_ "Inspector Daya kahi wo aapse pyar to nahi karti, kyunki ye ek simple female psychology hai. Ek ladki kitni bhi shararti aur talkative ho, lekin jab wo insaan uske samne aata hai jisse wo pyar karti ho to uske samne wo kuch nahi bol pati aur achanak shy aur descent ban janti hai."

 _Daya became speechless._

 _Abhijeet grabbed the opportunity to pull daya's leg_ , "You're absolutely right doctor, samjhe daya?"

 _Daya gave him a look and turned to the psychologist to change the topic_ , "Hum kuch important discussion kar rahe the na, resume kare?"

 _The doctor stopped smiling seeing daya's serious look but she had no idea that deep inside he too was smiling._

 **o- The End -o**


	37. Destiny

**#37**

 **Destiny**

 _She was in the bank filling out the entries in some kind of form._

 **Name** : Shreya Singh

 **Age** : 18

 **Primary Occupation** : student

 **Marital status** : unmarried

 **Spouse's name** : ...

 _Suddenly her pen stopped, she turned to a man in his mid twenties for help,_ "Excuse me, can I get your pen for a moment?"

"Sure!" _He replied gently giving her his pen._

 _Shreya took the pen and made a cross against the spouse's name column. She finished her form and returned his pen. He was moving when something fell from his pocket. She picked it up._

"Inspector Daya... Cid officer!" _She read his badge_ , "Excuse me..." _She called him and returned his badge to him._

 _8 years later she was again filling some kind of form. The entries had been pretty much changed._

 **Name** : Shreya Shetty

 **Age** : 26

 **Occupation** : cid officer

 **Marital status** : married

 **Spouse's name:**...

 _This time too her pen stopped suddenly and the interesting thing was that the same man provided her the pen and this time she did not make a cross against the title of spouse's name but instead wrote the name of the same man_.

 **Spouse's name** : Daya Shetty

 _"This is what called_ _ **Destiny**_ _, perhaps!"_

 **o- The End -o**


	38. I care for you

**#38**

 **I care for you**

 _Daya entered the room holding the gun and was shocked seeing the condition of the room. Everything was shouting avout the heavy fighting took place there. His eyes fell on the red dupatta belonging to Shreya lying on the floor. Bad thoughts started occupying his mind. Suddenly he felt someone hiding behind the door. He pointed his gun moving towards the door. He pushed the door with his one hand but before he could see the person he received a punch in his face and a solud kik in his stomach. He fell on the floor on his back._

 _The person came out and got a shock seeing Daya._

"Sir aap?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Shreya... Aahh!"

 _Shreya ran to him,_ "Sir I am so sorry mujhe laga Jagga ka koi aadmi hoga. I am really sorry sir!"

"Its ok" _Daya said getting up on his feet,_ "tum theek to ho na. Abhijeet ne bataya ki Jagga ko trap karne ke liye tum akele uske paas disguise me aayi ho to main dar gaya tha aur yaha aakar dekha ye sab...ye tumhara dupatta aur kamre ki halat to..tum theek to ho na?" _Daya said looking at her in concern._

"Sir isme darne ki kya baat hai? I am a trained officer. Jagga ko akele handle kar sakti hu main. Aapko mujhpe bharosa nahi?" _Shreya asked._

"Hmm..Jagga kaha hai?" _Daya asked changing the topic._

"Udhar!" _Shreya signalled towards Jagga lying in a corner._

"Maar dala tumne use?" _Daya asked shockingly._

"Sir sirf behosh hai. But aapne bataya nahi aapko mujhpe bharosa nahi?" _Shreya repeated her question._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "bharosa bhi hai aur..." _He moved towards Jagga,_ "...parwaah bhi. Ab ye mat puchna ki parwaah kyun hai?"

 _Shreya was touched by his words. She stared at him with a smile but he was already busy in checking Jagga's body_.

 **o- The End -o**


	39. Forgetting him is next to impossible

**#39**

 **Forgetting him is next to impossible**

 _I was just going through the pictures in my cellphone when I found an old picture of him. I couldn't help staring at it. Black makes him look even more dashing. I found myself getting lost in the memories of those days when he used to come in front of me in black shirts with folded sleeves making me to just gaze on his chiseled features forgetting everything._

 _I scolded myself for staring at his picture and refreshing those memories. It's being two years since I got transfered and left the city. Why? Only to forget him. But what's the outcome? I have still not forgotten him. He still runs on my mind._

"If you really want to forget him then why are you still keeping his pictures in your cellphone Shreya? Delete them and clear the space." _My heart said openly challenging me._

"Right!" _I said and marked the folder containing his pictures and touched the symbol of the dustbin._

 _I smiled as if had won a war_ , "See I deleted all his pictures, now don't you dare to say that I still harbor feelings for him." _I told to my heart._

 _My heart let out a laugh_ , "Really Shreya? You deleted Daya's pictures? Whom are you trying to fool? Don't I know that you did that only after making sure that you have the backup! You can't even delete him from your cellphone and still trying to remove him from your heart?"

 _I went silent for a moment._

"Urghh! Okay, I don't want to forget him because I had loved him from all my heart. What if he did not? I still love him. Forgetting him is next to impossible for me. Now happy?" _I shouted_.

"Finally the truth!" _My heart said heaving a sigh._

 **o- The End -o**


	40. Poor sense of humor spoils romance

**#40**

 **Poor sense of humor spoils romance**

 _Shreya was walking in the hall after the dinner. She was looking troubled by overeating._

 _Daya stared at her and suddenly became romantic. He took some steps towards her._ "You know Shreya, kissing someone for one minute burns 2.5 calories. Wanna burn some calories?" _He said in a pure romeo style supposing her to blush._

 _Shreya stopped on her place and looked at him._

"So you are indirectly trying to say I am fat! How could you?" _She shot him a glare and walked away from there._

 _Daya was standing there dumbstruck,_ "First she says I don't make enough time for romance and when I try to do something romantic where the hell she completely loses her sense of humor?"

 **o- The End -o**


	41. The most awaited promotion

**#41**

 **The most awaited promotion**

"Daya can we dance?" _Shreya asked Daya forwarding her hand not caring about the mischievous grin Abhijeet was giving to both of them._

 _Daya had not come out of the effect of their last fight took place the previous day. He was still angry with her._

"Did you get a promotion?" _He asked._

"No!" _Shreya said confused._

 _Daya smirked_ , "So you might have forgotten that I am your senior and you can not address me without adding sir."

 _Shreya felt embarrassed._ "Oh I am so sorry SIR! I apologize for calling you by your name. So you would surely not like to dance with your junior. Fine!" _Shreya said a bit sarcastically and moved from there._

 _Meanwhile Kavin offered Shreya to dance with him._

"Sure sir! I would love to dance with you." _Shreya said._

"Don't call me sir Shreya, we are not on duty. Just say Kavin." _Kavin said holding her by waist._

"Okay Kavin!" _Shreya said smiling._

 _Daya was staring at both of them from corners of eyes. Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder._

"Never refuse a pretty girl asking you for dance. Its called etiquette. Kavin is not a bad guy but why to let anybody else hold your girl."

 _Daya regretted and moved towards the dance floor._

"Kavin can I dance with Shreya?"

"Sure sir!" _Kavin said gently moving away from Shreya._

 _Daya forwarded his hand._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "I will dance with you sir, once I get promoted." _She taunted and turned to leave._

 _Daya caught her wrist,_ "Don't worry you will soon get promoted as my wife from my girlfriend. Let's dance for the last time before your promotion."

 _Shreya stared at him for a moment then smiled and placed her hand in his._

 **o-The End-o**


	42. Anything for you dear crush!

**#42**

 **Anything for you dear crush!**

 _We put on our masks as an offensive smell contacted our nostrils._

"Lagta hai body yahi kahi aas paas hi hai." _Daya sir said._

"Sir itni buri smell se lagta hai lash kafi sadi hui hai." _Nikhil said making a bad face._

"Hmm...Shreya tum dekh sakogi body? Vomit to nahi karogi?" _Daya sir said to me and let out a low chuckle._ "Ladkiyon ka dil kamjor hota hai na!"

 _Nikhil too laughed at me._

 _I would have blurted out something but I kept quiet because, firstly he was my senior and secondly I had a huge crush on him. I mean how your gender is responsible for your mental stability? Anybody can lose its mental balance in such a situation and can vomit up._

 _Meanwhile Nikhil spotted the putrid body and told us. Oh it was badly rotten and I swear I had never seen a dead body in such a dreadful state. It was without eyes and its intestines were completely out. Guess the cruelty of the killer!_

 _We all covered our mouths already covered by masks, with our hands ._

"Nikhil..." _Daya sir was saying something to him but stopped as Nikhil ran away and started vomiting removing his mask quickly._

 _I was already feeling queasiness and Nikhil stimulated it. I felt a hurricane in my stomach. The contents inside the stomach were desperate to be thrown out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with both of my hands. I just can not vomit in front of Daya sir, never. Though there is nothing wrong in being a girl and vomiting on a disagreeable sight but I am not that girl whom he could make fun of. I am already holding so much feelings for him, I can hold this one too, the feeling of nausea! I can do it. Come on. Just hold on. Don't vomit Shreya. People do so much to impress their crush. Can I just do that for him? Don't vomit Shreya. I felt the saliva getting sour. I closed my eyes and gulped it down my throat._

"Are you okay Nikhil?" _Daya sir asked and turned to me,_ " Shreya..." _He paused and quickly removed his mask and ...he too vomited. Phew! Even he couldn't hold it._

"Sir you okay?" _I asked rubbing my hand on his back._

 _He inhaled some deep breaths to make himself normal._ "Yeah! Dr Salunkhe ko call karke yaha aane ko bolo."

"Sir main pani lekar aati hu." _I went and returned with a water bottle after informing dr Salunkhe about the body._

 _Daya sir took the bottle from my hand._ "You are so strong Shreya. Cid officers ko physically hi nahi mentally bhi strong hona chahiye. Iss situation me bhi tum ekdum normal rahi. Amazing!"

"Thank you sir!" _I said smiling._

 _I did it. He was impressed and I was successful in building a good and impressive image of myself in his mind. By the way, what I was going through actually was known to me only. Uff! I overcame the problem of nausea just to impress him. I can't believe it!_

 **o-The End-o**


	43. May I have your attention please!

**#43**

 **May I have your attention please**

"Sir main forensic lab ja rahi hu ballistic reports lene." _Shreya said and turned to go but Abhijeet stopped her._

"Tum rehne do Shreya main lekar aata hu."

 _Shreya couldn't help smiling knowing why he wants to go to forensic lab._ "Ok sir!" _She nodded._

 _Abhijeet went and Shreya glanced at Daya who was completely engrossed in work. She moved to him and stood in front of him. Daya looked up at her._

"Dekha, Abhijeet sir koi mauka nahi chodte Tarika se milne ka. Wo waha aur sir yaha...dono door hokar bhi kitne paas hain. Aur ek aap, main humesha aapki najro ke samne rehti hu lekin aapko meri taraf ek baar dekhne ki bhi fursat nahi hai." _Shreya complained making a fake angry face._

 _Daya looked around making sure nobody is watching them and moved closer to her_. "Sorry! Kaam hi itna rehta hai tum to janti ho."

 _Shreya glared at him. Daya caught her hand._ "Ek kaam karte hain aaj raat bahar chale. Main ek achhe se hotel me room book kar leta hu." _He whispered._

 _Shreya looked at him with widened eyes. She looked here and there._ "Aap to kuch jyada hi aage soch le gaye. Mera wo matlab nahi tha. Main bas chahti hu ki aap thoda sa time nikal kar ek baar meri taraf dekh liya kare bas." _She said slightly blushing._

 _Daya chuckled,_ "Mera bhi wo matlab nahi tha. Aage tak to tum soch rahi ho. Main ye keh raha tha ki sari raat tum mere samne baithi rehna aur main tumhe dekhta rahunga."

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed. She looked away blushing. Then she playfully punched in his chest and moved from there. Daya smiled at her nodding his head and again got busy in his work._

 **o- The End -o**


	44. Advantage of the darkness

**#44**

 **Advantage of the darkness**

"Sir aapko kya lagta hai, itni tight security hone ke baad bhi koi ye diamond churane ki himmat karega?" _Shreya asked Daya standing beside her._

"Kuch keh nahi sakte. Isse pehle bhi itni hi tight security thi but phir bhi heera chori ho gaya tha. Be alert!" _Daya said looking around for any suspicious activity._

 _Suddenly lights went off._

"Oh my god!" _Shreya exclaimed_ , " ye light kaise chali gayi? Kahi koi andhere ka fayda na utha le." _She got no response from Daya._ "sir aap kaha hain?" _She moved in darkness and bumped into him._

 _Suddenly she felt his hands on her waist and a soft wet touch on her lips._

 _She was shocked and before she could react the light was back. She found Daya standing at a distance._

"Han Nikhil sab theek hai na?" _Daya said talking on the Bluetooth and looked at Shreya with a mischief in his eyes,_ "Kisi ne andhere ka fayda to nahi uthaya?"

 _Shreya blushed like hell unnecessarily tucking her hair behind the ears started looking here and there to avoid Daya's gaze on her._

 **o-The End -o**


	45. Sleepless

**#45**

 **Sleepless**

"Shreya wake up! Flight is preparing to land." _I said gently patting her arm after the landing announcement._

 _She opened her eyes slowly and raised her head from my shoulder. I loved the dazed expression on her face when she found herself holding my arm while sleeping on my shoulder. She turned a little red realizing she was so close to me for nearly an hour; she looked away blushing._

 _I again changed my side on the bed and again found myself the same restless. My mind was not ready to get over of her thoughts._

 _The morning has gone and the night is here but I am still lost in the beautiful moments spent with her in the flight this morning. The feeling when she is close to me is so inexplicable. The warmth in her touch urges me that never let her go, she is yours._

 _Oh god what's wrong with me? Sr. Insp. Daya can't fall asleep; not because of a wanted criminal but because of a girl._

 _Well, she is no less than a criminal. She is so ungrateful._

 _I did my best to let her have a peaceful sleep and what she did in turn?_

 _She has made me sleepless._

 **o-The End-o**


	46. Apology letter

**#46**

 **Apology letter**

Hi this is me, inspector Shreya. I am writing a letter. No no...not to Daya sir...he is a complete stranger now and who writes a letter to strangers?

This letter is for my loved ones, it's an apology letter actually!

 **To my pillow,**

Dear pillow, I am sorry for soaking you in tears for so many nights.

 **To my eyes,**

Dear eyes, I am sorry for keeping you away from a peaceful sleep for so many nights.

 **To my brain,**

Dear brain I am sorry for overloading you with the thoughts of someone who doesn't care at all.

 **To my heart,**

Dear heart, I am sorry for all that unbearable pain you got to go through.

 **To my life,**

Dear life I am sorry for making you so complicated and tough.

 **o-The End-o**


	47. Long drive

**#47**

 **Long drive**

 _Daya and Shreya were chasing some criminals, suddenly their car broke down. They could not afford to let the criminals escape in front of their eyes. Daya stopped a man on bike and borrowed his bike showing his ID._

"Shreya, come on sit!" _Daya said and Shreya quickly grabbed the backseat. This was first time Shreya was riding with Daya as a pillion passenger._

 _Daya had to match the speed of the Jeep driven by the criminals in order to arrest them. He was driving harshly on the rushy rode and Shreya was facing a great difficulty on the back seat. She was falling again and again on Daya when he was applying quick brakes._

"Shreya you can hold me." _Daya said before accelerating the speed._

 _Shreya had no time to hesitate. She moved her hands and held him by gripping on his chest. Her upper body crashed against Daya's back. For a moment he forgot the purpose of riding the bike. He felt Shreya's breaths near his ears. He wished he could take a moment to feel the intimacy._

"Sir kya kar rahe hain aap, wo bhag rahe hain. Aur tej chaliye." _Shreya said to buck up Daya._

 _Daya came back to work and within some minutes they successfully chased down the criminals._

 _Later when they were done with the criminals Daya came to Shreya._

"Shreya if you are free, hum sham ko long drive pe chale, meri bike pe?" _He said with a playful smile._

 _Shreya looked at him and smiled,_ "Okay but ek shart pe, aap jabardasti brakes nahi lagayenge, mujhe paas lane ke liye."

 _Daya was staring into her eyes with a naughty look,_ "Okay, nahi lagaunga!"

 _Shreya sighed still looking at him,_ "Phir kya fayda aane ka!" _She muttered._

"Hmm?" _Daya uttered staring at her mischievously._

 _Shreya looked away; her whole face was lit with pink. Daya touched her chin to make her look at him. Both chuckled looking into each other's eyes._

 **o- The End -o**


	48. Hiccups

**#48**

 **Hiccups**

 _Shreya was sitting in the cafeteria with Purvi and Tarika. Purvi and Tarika were discussing about what to order but Shreya was lost somewhere._

"Shreya bolo tum kya le rahi ho?" _Purvi asked and Shreya came out of her thoughts. She looked at Tarika and Purvi a bit confused._

"Tum log kya le rahe ho, mere liye bhi wahi bol do." _She said a bit lazily._

 _Purvi and Tarika exchanged looks._

"Toh madam kisi ke khayalo me khoyi hui hain. Theek hai Purvi hum dono hi order kar dete hain." _Tarika said in a full teasing way._

"Tarika, wo baat nahi hai." _Shreya said trying to not to blush._

 _Suddenly Shreya started getting hiccups._

 _Purvi chuckled,_ "Aww toh ye baat hai. Daya sir kal hi out of station gaye aur tumhe miss karna bhi shuru kar diya."

"Wo mujhe...kyun miss...karenge?" _Shreya said between frequent hiccups._

"Toh aur kaun karega?" _Tarika teased._

 _Shreya smiled getting hiccups one followed by another._

"Chalo tum Daya sir ka naam lo, agar hiccups band ho gaye to confirm ki ye Daya sir hi hain jo tumhe miss kar rahe hain." _Purvi said with a grin._

 _Shreya rounded her eyes,_ "okay!" _She said with a smile,_ "Daya sir!" _She called out his name but didn't stop getting hiccups._ "Nahi band hua?" _She said sadly._

"Oho, sir kyun bol rahi ho? Sirf naam lo unka." _Purvi said mischievously._

"Come on!" _Tarika requested grinning at her._

"Tum dono bhi na!" _Shreya said grabbing the glass of water. Tarika snatched the glass from her._

"Pehle tum Daya ka naam lo." _Tarika said stubbornly._

"Mujhe pani peene do please!" _Shreya said looking at both of them with puppy eyes. Purvi was enjoying her expressions._

"Okay!" _Shreya gave up. She hesitated and blushed_ , "Daya!" _She said in a very low voice._

 _Shreya didn't get a hiccup again._

"Aww!" _Both Purvi and Tarika teased her widening their eyes,_ "dekha!"

 _Shreya was also surprised_. "Oh my god!"

 _Purvi and Tarika laughed. Tarika gave the water to Shreya._

"Chalo ye to majak ho gaya, ab tum sharmana chodo aur pani pi lo. May be Daya sach me tumhe miss kar raha ho but hum sab jante hain hume hiccups kyun aate hain. You know.." _Tarika was speaking but Shreya stopped her._

"Tarika please, I know ki hume hiccups kyun aate hain but if this superstition makes me feel that he is missing me then I don't want to know the fact."

 _Tarika and Purvi exchanged a glance and looked at Shreya. She was busy in smiling and remembering Daya._

 **o- The End -o**


	49. You are a cheater!

**#49**

 **You are a cheater!**

 _He was staring at her disappointedly._

"Shreya tumne to kaha tha ki tum zindagi ke har mod pe har kadam pe mera sath dogi, phir aaj kya ho gaya tumhe? Ye hai tumhara pyar?"

 _Shreya looked at him with apologies_ , "I am sorry Daya, main aapse bahut pyar karti hu lekin aaj main aapka sath nahi de sakti. Main majboor hu."

 _Daya caught her by her shoulders_ , "Dekho Shreya, tum sirf mujhe hi nahi Cid ko bhi cheat kar rahi ho. I am really hurt. Tumhe mera aur cid team ka sath dena chahiye aur tum un criminals ka sath de rahi ho just because they are your relatives."

 _Shreya removed his hands from her shoulders and gave him a fiery look,_ "Unhone koi crime nahi kiya hai Daya. Aur agar kiya bhi hai to bhi main unhi ka sath dungi. They are my family. Aap mujhe cheater kahiye ya traitor."

 _Daya stared at her,_ "Ok to tumhe pata hai na cid criminals ke sath kya karti hai. Main chodunga nahi kisi ko han!" _He warned her._

 _Shreya smirked,_ "kya kar lenge aap? Unhe to jo karna tha unhone kar diya. Aapki aankho ke samne itni badi chori ho gayi aur na aap kuch kar sake na aap ki cid team." _Shreya laughed in a mocking way_ , "Ab bas keejiye haar maan leejiye. Unhe paise de deejiye, wo surrender kar denge!"

 _Daya smirked_ , "What? Main, inspector Daya itni asani se haar maan lunga. Mere sath meri puri team hai inspector Shreya. Wo tumhari terah dhokebaj nahi hain. Cid ke samne bade bade criminals surrender kar dete hain samjhi. Main koi paise waise nahi dunga."

 _Shreya sighed and took his face in her hands decorated with henna_ , "Daya...agar joote wapas chahiye to paise to dene hi padenge."

 _Daya glared at her who was looking divine in her bridal dress,_ "Ye tumhari sari cousins aur friends criminals hain you know. Mere samne mere hi joote chori karke le gayi aur main kuch nahi kar sakta." _He took a glance at Abhijeet, Sachin, Nikhil and other officers roaming here and there in search of Daya's shoes,_ "Aur ye sare bas naam ke cid officers hain. Ek joota nahi dhundh sakte. Ridiculous!"

 _Shreya chuckled adjusting her veil and jewelry._

 _Abhijeet came to Daya accepting their defeat,_ "Aaj cid fail ho gayi Daya. Ab ek hi rasta hai, paise de do joote le lo."

 _Shreya laughed boisterously looking at Daya._

 _Daya helplessely took out some cash from his wallet and handed the money to his naughty sisters in-laws . He whispered to Shreya_ , "You are a cheater! Jis din saat phere lekar humesha sath dene ki kasam khayi usi din sath chod diya. Ek cid officer hokar choro ka sath diya hai aaj tumne."

 _Shreya giggled from inside her veil,_ "Loser!"

 **o-The End-o**


	50. You have to tell her

**#50**

 **You have to tell her**

 _ **(Set after "Ahmadabad me Daya faraar")**_

 _Shreya came to bureau after taking proper bed rest suggested by the doctor._

 _Everyone was happy seeing her back fit and fine and they were equally concerned for her health._

 _Abhijeet and Daya moved to her._

"Tum theek ho Shreya? Kuch din aur rest karna chahiye tha, goli lagi thi tumhe!" _Abhijeet said in concern._

 _Shreya smiled and glanced at Daya,_ "But Daya sir ne bullet turant nikal di thi na isliye meri recovery me jyada time nahi laga. I am absolutely fine sir!"

 _Daya's eyes were locked with her and abhijeet thought to tease them._

"Lekin Shreya...

 _Shreya shifted her gaze from Daya to Abhijeet._

"...ye tum dono ne kuch theek nahi kiya. Tumhara to chalo samajh me aata hai, tumne help ke liye Daya ko call kiya aur ye bina kisi ko bataye akele hi Ahmadabad chala gaya. Pata hai hum sab tum dono ke liye kitne pareshan the? Aur upar se Acp sir, pata hai unhone mujhse kya pucha? Unhone kaha ki, ye Daya aur Shreya ek sath kaise gayab ho gaye? Kahi in dono ke beech kuch...,

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other shocked._

"W-what...aisa puch rahe the wo? Tumne kya kaha?" _Daya asked looking terrified._

 _Abhijeet gave him a look_ , "Kya kehta main, sach sach bata diya maine jo bhi hai!"

 _Shreya was speechless. She looked away. Daya looked at Shreya and then at Abhijeet._

"Are you mad Abhijeet? Ye kya kar diya tumne? Humare beech aisa kuch bhi nahi hai, hai na Shreya?" _Daya said looking at Shreya._

 _Shreya looked at him and nodded her head but at the same time she blushed and Abhijeet chuckled._

"To tum itna ghabra kyun rahe ho, pyar kiya to darna kya?" _Abhijeet said patting his shoulder._

 _It was getting difficult for Shreya to stay there. She was looking downwards turning red._

"Pyar?" _Daya exclaimed looking at Shreya._

"Kyun nahi karte pyar Shreya se?" _Abhijeet whispered._

 _Now Shreya looked up at him and they again shared an eyelock._

 _Daya couldn't speak. Shreya moved from there with a smile._

 _Abhijeet laughed seeing Daya's expressions._ "Ho gayi na bolti band! Don't worry maine Acp sir ko aisa kuch nahi bataya kyunki wo khud samajhdar hain." _He winked,_ "Samajhdar to Shreya bhi hai lekin phir bhi use tumhe batana padega." _Abhijeet added signalling towards Shreya._

 _Daya casted a glance at Shreya, she was still smiling standing on her desk with a file in her hand._

 **o- The End -o**


	51. Thank you!

**#51**

 **Thank you!**

 _We looked at each other as we were stood in front of the beautiful honeymoon suite I had booked for our honeymoon. I looked at Shreya._

"Kaisa laga?"

 _She was still admiring the place._ "Very nice, I mean very beautiful! Itne khoobsurat honeymoon suites banata kaun hai? Ek baar aa jao to jane ka man hi na kare!"

 _I caught her hand and became closer to her._ "Tum kaho to nahi jate wapas, main to zindagi bhar yaha honeymoon mana sakta hu." _I whispered in her ear._

 _She blushed and scolded me through her eyes for my naughtiness freeing her hand from my grip._

 _Suddenly Shreya saw someone there and she became upset. I followed her gaze and found her looking at a good lookin man talking to some guests at a distance._

"Kya hua Shreya?" _I asked._

 _She looked at me and tried to smile_ , "Nothing!"

"Kaun hai wo?" _I questioned watching that man,_ "Tum janti ho use? Tum usko dekh kar itna uneasy kyun feel kar rahi ho?"

 _Shreya looked at me shocked_. She _understood that I have caught her so she should not hide anything from me._

 _She looked at that man,_ "Daya wo Armaan hai, we were together in college. I had a huge crush on him. Maine usse apni feelings bhi share ki thi but he simply rejected me. He said, main uske type ki nahi hu. He broke my heart. Main bahut royi thi. I was kind of depressed." _Shreya jerked her head and smiled,_ "But that was just a silly story of my college days. Abhi aisa kuch nahi hai. Achanak use dekh kar main thoda shocked ho gayi thi bas. Pata nahi ab tak use mera naam bhi yaad hoga ya nahi."

 _I was listening to Shreya unblinking not knowing exactly how to react and as I looked up; Armaan was heading towards us._

"Hello sir, hello mam, I am Armaan Saxena, Is suite ka manager hu main. I hope you guys enjoy your stay and visit again!"

 _We did a formal handshake. Shreya was relaxed that he didn't recognize her._

 _Suddenly he took a keen notice of Shreya,_ "One minute, Shreya, is this you? Oh my god, what a surprise! Pehchana mujhe?"

 _Shreya just smiled at him,_ "Han, how are you?"

"I am absolutely fine!" _He said looking happy on meeting Shreya again._

"My husband Daya!" _Shreya introduced me._

"Oh nice to meet you!" _He said gleefully looking at me_

 _He called an attendant_ , "Suno madam ka saman uthao aur room tak chod kar aao. She is my old friend. Inka khas khayal rakhna!"

 _Shreya gave him a smile for his courtesy and began to move towards our room with the attendant. She looked at me,_ "chaliye!"

"Han tum chalo main aata hu!" _I said assuring her. Shreya smiled and moved._

 _After she was gone I turned to Armaan and extended my hand._ "Thank you!"

 _He smiled,_ "oh come on! isme thank you ki kya baat hai? Shreya ko pehle se janta hu main to aap dono humare special guest huye, toh special treatment bhi to banta hai na!"

"Not for that" _I said shaking my head,_ "Thank you for rejecting Shreya's proposal!" _I said smiling._

 **o-The End-o**


	52. A drop of love

**#52**

 **A drop of love**

 _After finishing the kitchen chores Shreya turned off the lights and fans in the hall and moved to bedroom. She heard Daya talking on phone. She peeped in the room and found Daya was continuously smiling while talking to the caller. Shreya looked at him doubtfully and went in front of him._

"Kisse baat kar rahe ho aap itna has has ke?"

 _Daya covered the speaker and looked at Shreya_ , "Shhh..apni girlfriend se baat kar raha hu...disturb mat karo, jao yaha se!"

 _Shreya shot him a fiery glare,_ "Girlfriend?" _She snatched the phone from his hand,_ "Main bhi to dekhu kaun hai jiski maut mere hatho likhi hai?" _She looked at the caller ID and then at Daya. She smiled_ , "Aap bhi na!"

 _The caller's voice fell into Shreya's ears,_ "Shreya apni dadi ka khoon karegi tu?"

 _Daya laughed and Shreya bit her lips,_ "Nahi nahi dadi.. wo bas Daya na majak...

"Phir tumne uska naam liya, kitni baar bola hai, pati ka naam nahi lena chahiye!" _Shreya's dadi scolded her._

 _Shreya slapped her own head for her mistake,_ "Sorry sorry dadi. Achha aap dono kya baate kar rahe the?"

"Kuch nahi beta, Daya ne phone kiya tha. Mere jodo ka dard kaisa hai ye puchne ke liye. Aur tumhe pata hai usne tumhare dada ji ke liye ek nayi kaan ki machine bhi bheji hai. Ab unke samne soch samajh kar bolna padta hai kyunki ab wo sab sun lete hain."

 _Shreya smiled and looked at Daya. She talked a little more and ended the call. She turned to Daya._

"Aap yaha hokar bhi Ahmadabad me Dada dadi ke liye itna kuch karte rehte hain aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chalta. Mummy-Papa ko bhi koi problem hoti hai to mujhe pata chalne se pehle hi aap solve kar dete hain. Daya main aapko kaise thank you bolu?"

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Ab isme thank you ki kya baat aa gayi, wo ab meri bhi to family hai."

"Hmm!" _Shreya said moving to the bed and started setting pillows_ ," Itna khayal rakhte hain aap meri family ka, itna pyar karte hai unse aur mujhe? Mere liye to time hi nahi hota aapke paas?" _She said sadly and turned to him_ , "Thoda sa pyar mujh par bhi luta diya kariye kabhi. Ek choti si drop jitna bhi chalega." _She said staring into his eyes._

 _Daya closed the gap between them and grabbed her by her waist. He looked into her eyes,_ "Tum to pure ocean ki malik ho aur sirf ek drop ki baat kar rahi ho?"

 _Shreya was speechless and Daya just started kissing her._

 **o-The End-o**


	53. That someone special

**#53**

 **That someone special**

 _Daya climbed upon the stage as his name was announced for the gallantry award of the year. The auditorium echoed with sharp claps and cheers._

 _Abhijeet stood up to applaud Daya. He was waiting for Daya to hold the trophy and look at him waving his hand. Daya grabbed the trophy and Abhijeet was shocked as Daya looked at someone else instead of Abhijeet. Abhijeet followed Daya's eyes and found that person was also standing and clapping for Daya. A little smile appeared on Abhijeet's face._

 _Daya came to Abhijeet afterwards. He congratulated him._

"Congratulations Daya, but main tumse naraj hu." _Abhijeet said with fake anger._

"Kyun Abhijeet?" _Daya asked._

"Kyun kya? Tumne bataya nahi ki tumhari zindagi mein mujhse bhi jyada special koi aa gaya hai. Trophy lene ke baad sabse pehle tum meri taraf dekhte the but aaj tum kisi aur ki taraf dekh rahe the." _Abhijeet said complaining with a sad face._

 _Daya looked at him,_ "Really? Main kisi aur ki taraf dekh raha tha?"

"Hmm" _Abhijeet nodded,_ "Aakhir success milne par insaan sabse pehle usi ki taraf dekhta hai jise wo apna samajhta hai."

 _Daya held Abhijeet by his shoulder,_ "Aisa bilkul nahi hai Abhijeet. Tumse jyada apna kaun ho sakta hai mere liye? Shreya tumse jyada special kabhi nahi ho sakti." _Daya bit his lips realizing something._

 _Abhijeet stared at him narrowing his eyes,_ "But maine to Shreya ka naam liya hi nahi!"

 _Daya looked at him and then looked away slapping his own head._

"Caught you!" _Abhijeet exclaimed and chuckled,_ "Main to bas majak kar raha tha. I know Shreya meri jegah nahi le sakti kyunki uski khud ki ek bahut special jegah hai tumhare dil me. Use kisi aur ki jegah lene ki kya jarurat."

 _Daya was smiling shyly. Abhijeet noticed Shreya coming towards them._

"Lo Shreya idhar hi aa rahi hai. Bol dalo apne dil ki baat." _Abhijeet whispered into his ears._

 _Shreya came near them with a smile and greeted them. Abhijeet nudged Daya,_ "Bolo!"

 _Daya looked at Shreya_ , "Hi Shreya, congratulations!"

 _Shreya was confused,_ "Sir award to aapko mila hai, aap mujhe kyun congrats kar rahe hain. Main khud aapko congrats karne aayi thi."

 _Daya gave her a smile feeling really stupid. Abhijeet laughed,_ "Wo kya hai na Shreya jab insaan nervous hota hai to uska dimag kaam nahi karta ki kya bolna hai aur kya nahi!"

 _Shreya looked at Daya,_ "Par aap nervous kyun hain sir?"

"God help me!" _Daya was trying to find some explanation and Abhijeet silently moved from there leaving them alone._

 **o-The End-o**


	54. The facepalm moment

**#54**

 **The facepalm moment**

A/N: _This is inspired from a Facebook post I saw yesterday._

 **""**

 _Shreya was feeling annoyed sitting in the bus from past an hour. She watched Nikhil and Pankaj rolling on each other laughing on some jokes. She was sitting alone on the window seat as Purvi and Tarika were busy gossiping on the backmost seat._

"God! How long it will take to reach in the event? Can't sit more!" _Shreya mumbled._

"Approximately 15 minutes more I guess!"

 _Shreya turned her head and found Daya just behind her. She gave him a smile._

 _A minute later her cellphone beeped and she found a message from her friend she met some weeks ago on a social networking site._

"Are you getting bore dear?"

 _Shreya smiled and typed,_ "How do you know that I am getting bore?I am sitting in a bus occupied with all my teammates but still feeling alone. Nobody is interested in talking to me. Thank God at least you are there. I was really missing you!"

 _He replied,_ "I am always there for you." _With a smiling emoji._

 _Shreya smiled as she read the text._

"Keep smiling as you are smiling right now. I can do anything to make you smile." _Shreya got another text._

 _She smiled and typed_ , "How do you know that I am smiling?"

"I know!" _He texted._

 _Suddenly Shreya turned her head and found Daya leaning forward from his seat and trying to look at Shreya's cellphone._

 _Shreya hid her cellphone immediately turning away her face,_ "I can't believe it, Daya sir can do that? He is simply invading my privacy. Peeping Tom!" _She murmured._

"Hey, are you there?" _He texted._

 _Shreya was angry with Daya._ "Yes I am there. Actually I just found one of my senior officer sitting behind me and trying to read my texts."

"Oh really which officer? Don't tell me it's the one you say you have a crush on!" _He texted._

"Yes it is him. I am taking about Daya sir! Yes I have a crush on him but still it is not acceptable, what he was doing is really cheap!" _Shreya texted with a bad mood._

 _A second later she got the text_ , "No Shreya, don't call me cheap, I was not reading your text, trust me! I was just trying to see how you smile when you text me!"

 _Shreya became confused but as she understood her eyes popped out in surprise and her heart skipped a beat. She swiftly turned around and found Daya was smiling at her in a very cute way._

"Sir?" _She uttered in wonderment._

 _Just then the bus stopped. Daya got up and looked downwards at Shreya sitting dumbstruck on her seat._

"Come on get down, we'll talk about that later"

 _He got down the bus. Shreya just stared at him still frozen on her seat not knowing how to react._

 **o-The End-o**


	55. The never ending romance

**#55**

 **The never ending romance**

 _Shreya opened the door and Daya began to move in but Shreya blocked his way._

"Excuse me! Kaun hain aap? Kisse milna hai?" _She said pretending to not recognize him._

 _Daya smiled seeing her in a playful mood. He also joined her in the game. He stepped closer staring into her eyes,_ "Dekhiye madam hum cid se aaye hain."

 _Shreya stopped him at a distance with her hand on his chest._ "Itna paas aane ki jarurat nahi hai okay, door se bataiye kya kaam hai?"

 _Daya caught her hand_ , "Kaam hi kuch aisa hai door se nahi ho sakta, paas aana padega."

 _Shreya somehow hid her smile and looked into his eyes,_ "Aisa bhi kya kaam hai?"

 _Daya grinned_ , "Talashi leni hai aapki. Hume shak hai ki aap drug smuggling karti hain tabhi to aapki aankhe itni nashili hain."

"Achha!" _Shreya chuckled_ , "Ladkiyon ki talashi sirf lady officers le sakti hai. Rules bhool rahe hain aap!"

 _Daya smiled grabbing her by her waist_ , "Humari cid me koi gender discrimination nahi hota. Hum sirf apni duty karna jante hain." _He said and started moving his hand under her top._

 _Shreya caught his collar and pulled his head down so that their lips were just inches away._ "Aise kaun talashi leta hai?" _She asked with huskiness in her voice._

 _Daya's hand continued groping across her skin inside her top_. "Main leta hu." _He replied pertly._

 _Shreya laughed and hugged him. Just then a little baby started crying from inside. Shreya separated and turned to go to the baby. Daya held her hand,_ "kaha chali aap, abhi talashi puri nahi hui."

 _Shreya gave him a meaningful smile_ , "Baki ki talashi raat me le lena"

 _Daya shrugged_ , "Ok, par aap apne bete ko jaldi sula deejiyega, hume disturbance pasand nahi." _He winked and left her hand._

 _Shreya blushed and ran to attend her newborn baby crying for his mother. Daya followed her to just help his wife in efforts to make the baby quiet. After all he has got some duties of being a father as well._

 **o-The End-o**


	56. The first time

**#56**

 **The First Time**

"Shreya...shreya..." _Daya was calling her name frequently._

 _Shreya came in the room saying,_ "aa rahi hu, itna kya chilla rahe hain aap."

 _Daya turned his gaze towards her and said,_ "meri tie nai dikh rahi hai."

 _Shreya banged her hand on her head,_ "hey bhagwaan daya, itni si baat, aapki saari ties uss drawer mei hain."

 _Daya looked at the drawer where she pointed and said slyly,_ "oh sorry!"

 _Shreya glared at him,_ "what sorry? Main breakfast ready kar rahi thi, agar hadbadahat mei kuch gir jaata toh? aap na ekdum buddhu ho!"

 _Suddenly she felt a kick from inside her stomach._

 _She instantly kept her hand on her belly and felt it once again._

Daya took his tie and looked at her, "kya hua? ab jaldi nahi hai?"

 _Shreya looked at him holding her belly,_ "Daya, it kicked."

 _Daya didn't understand what she said, "_ kya bol rahi ho Shreya?"

Shreya caught his hand and placed it on her belly, "it kicked, **first time**!"

 _Daya too felt it and he smiled excitedly,_ "really? toh shreya ab se mujhe kuch ulta seedha mat kehna."

"kyu?" _Shreya asked looking confused._

 _Daya smiled and moved his palm softly on her belly,_ "kyunki jab jab tum iske pyare Papa ko kuch galat kahogi, tab tab ye aise hi kick marega."

 _Meanwhile the baby again kicked and daya said,_ "dekha!"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes and shot an angry glance at him,_ "Achha ab aap ready hoiye, warna late ho jayenge."

"Jo hukum my princess!" _Daya said bowing his head in front of her._

 _Shreya smiled shaking her head_ , "Pagal!"

 _As she said the baby again kicked._ "Ouch!" _Shreya exclaimed_

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other and laughed and shared a side hug._

 **o-The End-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Before you guys finish the reading with a smile and start appreciating me in the reviews, let me please tell you, I am not the author this time.

Yes, this one is written by **KAVINSANJANA.** I am just posting it with slight editing; hope she won't mind.

Once again thank you dear for sending me this beautiful drabble. Love you!


	57. Red- The color of love

**#57**

 **Red- the color of love**

 _Abhijeet knocked Daya's door,_ "Daya are you ready?"

 _Daya opened the door with a furious look. Abhijeet stared at him and whistled_. "Wow Daya! Kya Kamaal lag rahe ho tum iss red jacket me!"

 _Daya pulled Abhijeet inside and shut the door._ "Kya kamaal lag rahe ho? Jhoothi tareef band karo Abhijeet. mujhe lagta hai main joker lag raha hu. Mujhpe sirf black ya blue hi suit karta hai red nahi. Main ye jacket pehan kar party me nahi ja sakta. Log hasenge." _Daya said and started to taking off the jacket._

 _Abhijeet stopped him._ "Kya kar rahe ho Daya? Maine kuch soch samajh kar hi tumhare liye ye jacket pasand kiya tha kyunki mujhe tumse behtar pata hai ki tum pe kya suit karta hai aur kya nahi."

 _Daya made a face,_ "Abhijeet please don't mind, tum mere liye jo bhi gifts late ho sab bahut achhe hote hain. But ye red jacket mujhe bilkul pasand nahi. Dekho na party me kisi ne bhi red nahi pehna hai." _Daya said holding Abhijeet's hand and peeped in the hall slightly opening the door._

 _Abhijeet scanned the hall filled with guests. Daya was right, nobody was wearing red._

 _Same time Shreya entered the hall in a beautiful Red strapless dress hanging down her ankles. As Daya's eyes fell on her he forgot blinking. She was indeed looking divine. Daya could not take his eyes off. Abhijeet found Daya's eyes stuck on Shreya; he chuckled._

"You're right Daya! Party me red aur kisi ne nahi pehna hai sirf Shreya ko chod kar. Tum change kar lo. Red tum par suit nahi karta." _Abhijeet said mocking him._

 _Daya took his eyes off Shreya and looked at Abhijeet,_ "Abhijeet, I think itna bura bhi nahi hai...tumhari choice kabhi galat kaise ho sakti hai. Agar tum keh rahe ho ki main achha lag raha hu to sahi hi keh rahe hoge na."

"Nahi Daya, tum achhe nahi lag rahe ho tum sach me jokar lag rahe ho." _Abhijeet snapped._

"Nahi Abhijeet tum itne pyar se mere liye ye jacket lekar aaye. Maine nahi pehna to tumhe bura lagega na!"

"Mujhe bilkul bura nahi lagega Daya!" _Abhijeet said laughing internally._

"Nahi nahi...main yahi jacket pehanuga...tum kuch bhi kaho!" _Daya said moving from there to put an end to the argument._

 _Abhijeet laughed seeing Daya's antics. He took a glance at Shreya and smiled._ "Sach me kya jodi banai hai, banane wale ne!"

 **o-The End-o**


	58. A cute mischief

**#58**

 **A cute mischief**

 _Shreya was waiting for Daya in their hotel room they had booked; disguised as a couple as a part of their secret investigation._

"Ye Daya sir kaha reh gaye?" _She muttered trying his cellphone but it was out of the reach._

 _Suddenly someone knocked the door. Shreya opened the door and found a bellboy standing there supporting Daya who was not in his senses._

"Oh my god! Inhe kya hua?" _Shreya asked moving to Daya._

"Madam aapke husband ne kuch jyada hi chadha li hai. Sambhaliye inhe." _The boy said transferring Daya in Shreya's arms. Shreya somehow managed to hold Daya who was faltering on his feet._

 _The bellboy left and Shreya shut the door. She made Daya to sit on the bed. She started patting his cheeks._

"Daya sir ye kya haal bana rakha hai aapne? Hum yaha itne important kaam se aaye hain aur aap sharab pi kar aa gaye. Rukiye, main abhi acp sir ko phone karti hu, phir wahi khabar lenge aapki." _Shreya said annoyingly and moved to take her phone but Daya immediately grabbed her wrist._

"Kaha ja rahi ho Shreya? Ye acp sir kaha se aa gaye beech me?" _Daya said sounding like a complete drunken man._

 _Shreya glared at him,_ "Beech me nahi la rahi hu, wo humare boss hain. Aur ye aap kya kar rahe hain sir, hath chodiye mera."

"Nahi chodunga!" _Daya said and pulled her closer._

"Sirrrr...!" _Shreya screamed but Daya pushed her on the bed and placed himself on her._

 _In morning Shreya came to Daya with a cup of coffee._

 _Daya put the cup aside and looked at Shreya._ "Shreya kal raat kya hua tha?"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes._ "Kuch bhi nahi sir!"

 _Daya stepped closer to her,_ "Kuch bhi nahi?"

 _Shreya gasped in nervousness and again nodded in no._

 _Daya caught her arms,_ "Jhooth mat bolo, tumne mujhe kiss nahi kiya tha?"

 _Shreya looked at him shocked_. "P-par aa-aap sharab pikar...

"Han maine galti se sharab pi li thi aur main hosh me nahi tha aur tumne meri majboori ka fayda uthaya." _Daya said tightening his grip on her._

 _Shreya looked down in embarrassment._ "Aap hi ne mera hath pakad kar bed pe kheecha tha. Aur maine koi fayda nahi uthaya, maine sirf aapko kiss kiya tha."

 _Daya couldn't suppress his smile anymore. He moved more closer and Shreya stepped back. Daya pinned her to the wall._

"Aur tumne aisa kyun kiya?" _Daya asked huskily._

 _Shreya was silent. Her heart was beating faster._

"Jawab do Shreya, tumne mujhe kiss kyun kiya? Chalo main char options deta hu tumhe... First- because you love me! Second- because you love me, Third- because you love me and...Fourth- because you...

 _Shreya was smiling now._ "Because I love you!" _She said quickly looking up at him._

 _They kept looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then hugged each other._

 _Daya separated and looked at Shreya who was blushing._ "Lekin Shreya main hosh me nahi tha aur agar maine tumhe kiss kiya hota to tum kaise react karti?"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "jab aapne mera hath pakad kar kheecha to main wait kar rahi thi ki aap mujhe kiss karenge but aapne kuch nahi kiya to mujhe karna pada!" _She said very innocently._

 _Daya looked at her and both started laughing._

"Lekin aap nashe me the to aapko sab kuch yaad kaise hai?" _Shreya asked confusingly._

 _Daya pulled her closer by her waist,_ "Nashe me tha but Madam aapne jo harkat ki uske baad sara nasha hi utar gaya."

 _Shreya bit her lips and looked down. She buried her face in his chest turning completely pink._

 **o-The End-o**


	59. Because I am possessive about you

**#59**

 **Because I am possessive about you**

 _Shreya had something important to discuss with Daya. She found him standing in the corridor. She grabbed the file and moved to him. Daya was talking to someone on the phone._

"Tum humesha aisa karti ho. Jab bhi milne ko bulati ho, khud 15 minutes late aati ho."

 _Shreya stopped hearing his words. She didn't know who is on the other side of the phone but she was sure it was a girl so she became attentive._

"Han main aa raha hu. Hum wahi milenge jaha humesha milte hain." _Daya said and turned only to find Shreya staring at him._

"Kisse baat kar rahe the sir?" _Shreya asked narrowing her brows._

"Wo..kuch information collect karni hai, main jara apne informer se mil kar aata hu!." _Daya said and moved._

 _Shreya was shocked,_ "Itna bada jhooth! Maine apne kano se suna wo kisi ladki se milne ja rahe the aur maine pucha to informer ka bahana bana diya!" _Shreya started fuming in jealousy,_ "Main bhi dekhti hu kaun hai wo ladki?" _Shreya said gritting her teeth and moved behind Daya._

 _She followed him secretly. Daya stopped his car near an old building which was in an isolated area of the city. A girl was there waiting for him. She had covered her face with a scarf. Shreya stopped her car at a distance and started watching them_.

"I was right, wo apne informer se nahi kisi ladki se milne aaye hain." _Shreya said tightening her fists._

 _Daya opened the car door and let the girl in. He then closed the door and the windows as well._

 _Shreya was getting restless now. She was biting her nails in anxiety. 20 minutes passed but the girl didn't come out of the car._

"Daya sir us ladki ke sath gadi me akele itni der se kar kya rahe hain. Windows bhi band hai. Ye ho kya raha hai. Ab mujhse aur nahi bardasht ho raha." _Shreya came out of her car and moved towards Daya's car with fast steps._

 _She knocked on his window. Daya lowered the glass and became surprised seeing Shreya there._

"Ab main chalti hu!" _The girl sitting next to Daya said and left._

 _Daya came out of the car and looked at Shreya._ "Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

"Aapne jhooth kyun bola ki aap apne informer se milne ja rahe ho?" _Shreya snapped angrily._

"Jhooth kaha bola maine? Wo meri informer hi to thi!" _Daya said annoyingly._

 _Now Shreya was silent. She realized her mistake._ "Oh wo aapki informer thi? Aur kitni female informers hain aapke paas?"

"Philhal to wo ek hi hai, lekin main soch raha hu ki sare informers ko ladkiyon se replace kar du." _Daya said and moved closer to Shreya,_ "Wo kya hai na ladkiyan jasoosi karne me mahir hoti hain!"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "Aap indirectly ye kehne ki koshish to nahi kar rahe ki main aapki jasoosi kar rahi thi?"

 _Daya chuckled_ , "Samajhdar ko ishara kafi hota hai."

 _Shreya looked away_ , "Ladkiyan usi ki jasoosi karti hain jiske liye wo possessive hoti hain. Jise wo apna manti hain aur use kisi aur ka nahi hone dena chahti."

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Matlab tum mere liye possessive ho? Par kyun?"

 _Shreya turned to him and stared into his eyes,_ "Samajhdar ko ishara kafi hai."

 _Shreya blushed as she said and moved from there with a smile. Daya watched her going and he too smiled shaking his head_.

 **o-The End-o**

 **A/N: There is something to inform you guys. Dear readers, if you are an Instagram user then you can follow me there as well under the user name geet_shreyaholic.**

 **You can chat with me, share your ideas and thoughts and we will talk about my stories and so much more.**

 **So come on, follow me!**


	60. No one like you!

**#60**

 **No one like you**

"So you didn't like this boy too?" _Shreya was taking her daughter's class for rejecting yet another boy._ "Do you know it was the 17th boy that you have rejected in just the first meeting? Ab isme kya burai thi? Just tell me!"

 _Poor girl looked gingerly at Shreya._ "Ma, maine aapko pehle hi bola tha, main usi ladke se shadi karungi jo mere Papa jaisa ho. Jo mujhse utna pyar kare jitna Papa aapse karte hain. jitne bhi ladko ko reject kiya hai, agar unme se koi bhi 50 percent bhi Papa ke jaisa hota na to main turant han kar deti. But aisa koi bhi nahi hai." _She held Shreya's hand,_ "Ma, aapne aisa kya kiya tha jo aapko Papa jaisa life partner mila. Please batao na, aap itni lucky kyun ho?"

 _Shreya shook her head and escaped without answering._

 _At night, Shreya went into bedroom. Daya was half asleep. Shreya sat in the bed beside him. Daya opened his eyes and found her lost in her thoughts. He shook her by her shoulder_ , "Kya hua, kya soch rahi ho?"

 _Shreya turned to him_ , "Aaj Diya mujhse puch rahi thi ki maine aisa kya kiya tha jo aap meri zindagi me aaye?"

 _Daya smiled,_ "achha! To tumne kya kaha?"

"Yahi to main bhi sochti hu ki maine aisa kya kiya tha jo mujhe aap mile! Jab aaj tak main hi samajh nahi payi to use kya batati?" _Shreya said and looked at Daya. He was already staring at her with a smile. Shreya snuggled closer to him and placed her head on his chest. Daya embraced her in his arms cherishing 30 years of togetherness._

 **o-The End-o**


	61. Falling so crazy in love

**#61**

 **Falling so crazy in love**

 _Shreya emerged out of the bathroom in her bathrobe toweling her damped hair. She went opened her closet. She took out her dress. She was about to took off her bathrobe when suddenly startled as she found him staring at her. She covered herself again._

"Aap yaha kya kar rahe hain? Sharm nahi aati aapko mujhe change karte huye dekhne me. Chaliye jaiye yaha se!" _She said frowning. She shook her head as he was still staring at her with a grin_.

"Aapne suna nahi, abhi bhi mujhe ghoor rahe hain. Main aapke samne change nahi kar sakti. Aapko koi hak nahi mujhe iss terah se dekhne ka." _She said with fake anger. He was still staring at her. She stared at him for a moment. Slowly her expressions changed to a naughty one. She moved closer to him and smiled._

"Actually, aapko to pura hak hai mujhe iss terah se dekhne ka" _she said and started removing the bathrobe._

 _Suddenly her mom knocked her door._

"Shreya tum ab tak ready nahi hui? Akele Kisse baate kar rahi ho andar? Daya aaya hai, use kuch jaroori kaam hai tumse. Jaldi bahar aao."

 _Shreya bit her lips,_ "oops! Just coming mom!"

 _Now she looked at Daya's picture pasted on the inner wall of her closet, to whome she was talking. She blushed and slapped her own head._ "Oh I am so crazily in love with you!"

 **o-The End-o**


	62. My trouble shooter

**#62**

 **My trouble shooter**

 _Shreya informed Daya that she is in a big trouble and urgently needs his help. As usual Daya left everything as such on her one call and literally ran to Shreya's place in a hurry._

 _She was sitting burying her face in her arms. Daya became extremely worried seeing her like that._

"Shreya, are you alright? Kya hua?" _Daya said holding her shoulders._

 _Shreya looked at him and showed a newspaper._ "Ye hai problem!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya was confused._

 _Shreya continued,_ "Do you know, abhi abhi ek research me pata chala hai ki ladkiyon ke liye shadi ki ideal age 26 hai aur pregnant hone ki 27. Uske baad pregnancy me problems ho sakti hain."

"Toh?" _Data uttered totally confused._

"Toh kya, I am 26. Aur ideally mujhe iss saal shadi kar leni chahiye and next year I should get a baby!" _Shreya said innocently._

 _Now Daya got her intensions and glared at her. Shreya moved closer and caught his collar._ "Aapne humesha har problem me meri madad ki hai. Iss baar nahi karenge?" _She whispered in a husky voice._

 _Daya stared at his mischievous girl and grabbed he by her waist_. "Bilkul karunga!" _He pulled her closer gazing on her soft lips,_ "Batao pehle kaun si problem solve karu, shadi ki ya baby ki?"

 _Shreya became red in the face at his unexpected reply and hid her face in his chest_

 **o-The End-o**


	63. Mischievous feedback

**#63**

 **Mischievous feedback**

 _Daya moved into kitchen in a very romantic mood. Shreya had just prepared some cookies. Daya hugged her from back resting his chin on her shoulder._

 _Shreya smiled._ "Daya can you give me some feedback please?" _Shreya said forwarding some cookies towards him._

"Hmm...!" _Daya mumbled kissing her shoulder._

"So first tell me how's the color development?" _Shreya asked._

"Perfect, pink and glossy!" _Daya mumbled kissing her neck._

 _Shreya was confused_ , "Pink? It's called brown Daya. Anyway how's the texture?"

"Softer than silk!" _Daya hummed running his hands on her soft bare arms._

"I don't like so much softness, maybe the fat is in excess!" _Shreya said cracking up the cookies to check the softness._

"No, there's no fat!" _Daya said moving his hands on her waist and belly._

"Ok, and fragrance?" _Shreya asked smiling slowly getting his meaning._

"Intoxicating!" _Daya uttered nuzzling her cheeks and inhaling her perfume._

 _Shreya turned to him,_ "...and mouth feel?"

 _Daya grinned and pressed his lips onto hers. He kissed her deeply and then looked into her eyes_. "Mouth feel...Awesome!"

 _Shreya was turned red. She touched her trembling lips and stared at him._ "I was talking about cookies!"

"Really?" _Daya said picking up some cookies from the plate and moved out giggling. Shreya shook her head blushing hard._

 **o-The End-o**


	64. Rumours

**#64**

 **Rumors**

 _Daya and Shreya entered together, the juniors greeted them. Daya noticed the juniors whispering something. He moved ahead and again heard some whispers._

"Ye log kya khusar phusar kar rahe hain?" _Daya asked Shreya._

"I don't know!" _Shreya shrugged._

 _Daya saw Abhijeet and walked up to him. For his wonder he was already grinning at him._

"Aa gaye tum dono?" _Abhijeet said with a teasing smile._

"Kya hua, sab hume aise kyun dekh rahe hain?" _Daya asked. Shreya was also eager to know._

"To taiyariyan shuru ho gayi?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Kaisi taiyariyan sir?" _Shreya asked._

"Shadi ki." _Abhijeet said._

"Shadi? Kiski shadi?" _Daya uttered totally confused._

"Tum dono ki aur kiski!" _Abhijeet said_.

"What?" _Daya and Shreya both exclaimed in unison._ "Humari shadi? Ye kya bol rahe ho tum?" _Daya said in amazement._

"Achha to ye kya hai!" _Abhijeet said showing something in his smartphone. He showed Shreya's post on a social media holding a bridal lehanga with a caption._ "How's this?" _The first comment was from Daya saying,_ "Perfect!"

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other._

"Oh my god! Itni si baat ka itna bada matlab nikal liya?" _Daya sighed holding his head._

 _Shreya giggled,_ "Seriously. This is too much! Wo lehanga meri friend ka tha. Mujhe bahut pasand aaya isliye maine bas uske sath apni ek pic upload kar di aur Daya sir ne bas ek comment post kar diya. That's it. Aur logo ne samjha ki hum shadi karne ki planning kar rahe hain. My god!"

"Matlab hum log jo soch rahe hain waisa kuch nahi hai?" _Abhijeet asked in confusion._

"Bilkul nahi!" _Daya said._ "This is unbelievable. Galti ho gayi Shreya aaj ke baad se main tumhari kisi bhi post ko na to like karunga aur na hi comment. Kya pata log kis baat ka kya matlab nikal le. Even main to soch raha hu tumhe unfollow hi kar deta hu. I just hate rumors!" _Daya said and walked away._

 _Shreya watched him going with a smile; thinking,_ "but I love these rumors!"

 **o-The End-o**


	65. Oh I just love him!

**#65**

 **Oh I just love him!**

 _He grabbed a pillow and looked at me._ "Shreya tum bed par so jao. Main neeche carpet par so jaunga."

 _I shook my head in disapproval,_ "Sir carpet par kaise koi so sakta hai?"

 _He looked at me with a smile._ "Sone ke liye bistar nahi neend chahiye aur mujhe bahut jor ki neend aa rahi hai."

 _I moved towards him and quickly seized the pillow_. "Not this time sir, jab bhi aisi situation me hume room share karna padta hai to aap humesha mere liye bed chod date hain aur khud sofe par sote hain. Yaha to sofa bhi nahi hai aur main aapko floor par nahi sone dungi. Now its my turn to sacrifice the bed."

"Nahi Shreya tum nahi so paogi.."

 _I cut him,_ "soch leejiye, agar aaj aap neeche soyenge to aaj ke baad kabhi bhi main aapki wife ka disguise nahi karungi. Kisi aur ko dhundh leejiyega _." I said warning him._

 _He stared at me for a moment and smiled._ "Nahi, koi aur nahi chahiye!"

 _We shared an intense eye contact. I felt myself blushing._

"Good night!" _He said and moved to the bed._

"Good night!" _I said smiling and lay down on the floor. I swear I never felt the hardness of the floor but I was just smiling. I was tired so I fell asleep within a few minutes._

 _Next morning I got up stretching my arms. The floor was not that bad. I had a sound sleep. I was absolutely comfortable._

 _But when I opened my eyes, I was shocked to find myself on the bed._

"Main yaha kaise? Daya sir kaha hai?" _I wondered and then my eyes fell on him sleeping peacefully on the floor._

 _I didn't come to know when he shifted me on the bed. I was just staring at him holding my head. I was overwhelmed and at a loss of words. The feeling was inexplicable_. "Oh I just love him!" _I cried silently._

 **o-The End-o**


	66. I don't care!

**#66**

 **I don't care**

 _Daya was watching Siddharth and Shreya wrathfully. How she was enclosed in his arms. His hands wrapped around her waist. Both rhythmically swaying on the music. He whispered something into her ears and she giggled. He removed the locks falling on her cheeks and deliberately ran his finger on her face. She blushed._

 _Daya was trying hard to control his emotions._

 _Siddharth leaned in for a kiss but Shreya turned her head blushing and didn't allow him to kiss._

"Disgusting!" _Daya spat out,_ "Party me itne sare logo ke samne wo Shreya ko kiss karne ki koshish kar raha hai. Tameej naam ki koi cheej hi nahi hai."

"Tumhe kya fark padta hai Daya, Siddharth uska fiance hai. Kuch din me unki shadi hone wali hai. Wo chahe sabke samne Shreya ko kiss kare ya private me, tumhe kyun bura lag raha hai?" _His heart put a simple question._

"Mujhe kyun bura lagega. Wo Shreya ke sath kuch bhi kare, mujhe kya? I don't care!" _Daya said glaring at them with his reddened eyes._

"Really? Tumhe koi fark nahi padta?" _His heart again asked mocking him cruelly._

 _Daya was fuming now._ "No, I don't care!" _He said in a state of resentment tightening his grip around the cocktail glass in his hand and finally when the glass couldn't stand the pressure it shattered into tiny shards. The bits of the glass mercilessly pierced his palm. He looked at the hot red fluid dripping down his fingers and sputtered,_ "I don't care!"

 **o-The End-o**


	67. He said, I look beautiful!

**#67**

 **He said, I look beautiful!**

 _Shreya and Purvi were walking to forensic lab to get the reports. Shreya was in her own world. She was walking slowly with an elegant smile on her lips. Suddenly her feet stopped seeing her reflection in the glass extension of the corridor_

 _Purvi looked behind and found Shreya staring at herself with a dreamy smile brushing her hair with her fingers._

 _Purvi shook her head with a sigh. "_ Ye to gayi kaam se!" _They walked in._

'Hi Tarika!" _Said Purvi but again Shreya was lost._

"Hi Purvi, Hi Shreya!" _Tarika said but got no response. She looked at Purvi, she shrugged._

"Ok, tum log reports lene aaye ho. Bas ek minute ruko, main deti hu." _Tarika said._

 _Shreya nodded again checking herself in the reflections._

 _Purvi turned to her._ "Shreya kya baat hai? Tum aaj baar baar khud ko mirror me kyun dekh rahi ho?"

 _Shreya became alert and tried to hide her smile._ "Nahi to."

 _Tarika chuckled_ , "jhooth mat bolo. Koi ladki apne aap ko iss terah se sharma kar mirror me tab dekhti hai jab kisi khas ne uski tareef ki ho. Jaroor Daya ne kuch bola hoga, hai na!"

 _Shreya turned red. She reminisced the moment she bumped into Daya this morning._

"G-good morning sir!" _Shreya said stammering._

 _He was lost in her eyes. He stared at her and smiled,_ "good morning!"

 _When Shreya began to move he stopped her by holding her hand.._ "Shreya _.._

"Yes sir!" _She turned._

"Aaj tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho." _He whispered leaving Shreya pleasantly surprised and moved._

 _Shreya went mad. People often used to tell her that she is looking beautiful but she had never felt goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach. First time he not only had noticed her but also appreciated her beauty and first time she was indeed feeling that she is beautiful._

"Nahi aisi to koi baat nahi hai. Daya sir aisa kabhi nahi bolte. Tum report do na jaldi!" _Shreya said to Tarika though couldn't hide the deep blush formed in her cheeks._

 **o-The End-o**


	68. Red ants

**#68**

 **Red ants**

 _They walked through the forest with the sounds of dry leaves crackling under their feet. Daya two steps ahead and Shreya behind him._

"Aahh!" _Suddenly Shreya felt a sting and screamed._

"Kya hua?" _Daya turned and asked._

"Kuch nahi sir!" _Shreya shook her head._

 _They started walking. A few seconds later Shreya again screamed._ "Aahh..uuhh..."

 _Daya looked at her suspiciously_. "Kya problem hai Shreya? What are you doing?"

 _Shreya was feeling an uncontrollable Inflammation on her back, arms and neck. She grimaced in pain and distress. She noticed some red ants moving on her arms and shoulders and some red swollen marks on her skin._ "Oh my god!" _She exclaimed._

"Kya hua?" _Daya asked seeing her panicked._

"Sir, I don't know...pata nahi kaise mere shirt ke andar ants..."

"What?" _Daya was shocked_. "Shreya ye jungle ki cheetiyan hain. Dangerous ho sakti hain. Jaldi se kapde utaro."

 _Shreya gave him a look enlarging her eyes_. "Kya bol rahe hain aap?"

"Don't get ne wrong. Go behind that tree. Kapde utaro aur achhe se check karo." _Daya said sending her behind a tree._

"But sir..." _Shreya hesitated._

"Don't worry, main security ke liye yaha khada hu. Koi aayega to main sambhal lunga." _Daya said looking away._

"Ok!" _Shreya agreed,_ "but aap idhar mat dekhna!" She _said unbuttoning her shirt._

"Mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumhe dekhne ka. Jaldi karo!" _Daya snapped._

 _Shreya removed her clothes and carefully checked for the ants. She flicked away the ants and put on her clothes back. She came out from behind the tree and found Daya stood their like a bodyguard. She smiled._

"Sir.." _She called him softly._

 _Daya turned_ , "ho gaya?"

 _Shreya was embarrassed_. "Hmm.." _she nodded._ "Agar koi aa jata to aur mujhe aise dekh leta to?" _She asked softly._

"Tumhe lagta hai main kisi aur ko tumhe aise dekhne dunga."

 _Shreya's feet stopped. Daya realized what he said. He looked at her. She was blushing. They just stared at each other. Shreya moved ahead smiling. Daya shook his head smiling and followed her._

 **o-The End-o**


	69. The idea of playing 'Ghar-Ghar'

**#69**

 **The idea of Playing 'Ghar-Ghar'**

 **""**

 _Daya stood there gaping at the two in great surprise. How he was squeezing Shreya affectionately in his arms. Shreya was also not bothered to leave him. It was more than 2 minutes they were hugging each other. Finally when Daya was tired enough watching them he coughed to gain attention._

"Ahem ahem!"

 _They separated. Shreya looked at Daya._ "Sir ye Abhay hai. Mere bachpan ka dost. Pata hai jab bhi hum bachpan me ghar-ghar khelte the na, Abhay hi humesha mera husband banta tha. Aur isilye aaj bhi jab hum milte hain to wo mujhe itna tight hug karta hai jaise bachpan me ghar-ghar khelte huye karta tha."

 _Daya was just glaring at Abhay._

"Kya karu Shreya, itne dino baad bhi wo feelings kam nahi hui. Aaj bhi lagta hai tu meri wife hai." _Abhay said openly flirting with Shreya._

"Oh shut up!" _Shreya playfully hit him._

 _Daya rolled his eyes and smiled reluctantly._ "Abhay, wo bachpan tha. it's time to grow up! Ye cid bureau hai aur hum dono kuch bahut important discuss kar rahe hain. So can you please leave us alone?"

 _Shreya glanced at Daya, he was clearly jealous._

"Alright Shreya, main chalta hu. See you, Bye!" _Abhay said and left._

 _Shreya got back to work but Daya's mind was not peaceful. He suddenly moved towards her._

"Shreya, tumhari baate sun kar mera bhi man ho raha hai ghar-ghar khelne ka. Would you like to play with me?"

 _Shreya gazed at him surprisingly. She chuckled,_ "Sir, kaisi baate kar rahe hain aap? Ghar-ghar to bachhe khelte hain. Hum to bade ho chuke hain."

 _Daya slowly closed the distance between them and pinned her to the wall. Shreya's breath got stuck in her throat on his unexpected move. He peeped into her eyes._ "To hum bhi bachho ki terah nahi bado ki terah khelenge...thoda...serious hokar!" _He whispered huskily._

 _Shreya stared deep into his eyes. Daya ran his hand down her arm and entangled his fingers with her._ "Trust me, I'll do your husband better than Abhay!" _He said and brushed his lips softly on her jawline. Shreya closed her eyes shivering a bit on his touch but suddenly she pushed him away._

"Sir, we are not supposed to play 'ghar-ghar' in bureau!" _She said in a low voice becoming red in her face and ran back to her desk._

 _She was blushing. Daya stood there with a smile, enjoying those priceless expressions of his beautiful junior officer._

 **""**

 **o-The End-o**


	70. I am color blind

**#70**

 **I am color blind.**

 _Shreya was angry with him being late for the candle light dinner arranged by her._

 _He arrived and started narrating excuses to her. Shreya was flushing in anger._ "This is enough Daya. You are 2 hours late! Khud to kabhi mere liye kuch karte nahi aur jab maine hum dono ke liye ye dinner date arrange ki to itna late!"

"Shreya I am really sorry. Main apne informer se milne gaya tha. Dekho main tumhare liye kya laya hu." _Daya said showing her a beautiful ring glittering in his hand._

 _Shreya let out a chuckle,_ "Oh wow!" _She took the ring and put it back in his hand glaring at him_ , "ye apne informer ko hi jakar pehanaiye. I just hate you!"

 _She turned to move but Daya caught her wrist._ "Shreya please, aise mat jao. I really love you. Will you marry me?" _He said kneeling down in front of her._

 _Shreya gave him a fake smile._ "No way...ab koi chance nahi. Aapke liye signal red ho chuka hai. Get lost!"

 _Daya just stood up_ , "oh thank you!" _Before Shreya could understand anything he kissed firmly on her lips._

 _When he left her. Shreya was shocked._ "How dare you? Maine kaha na signal red hai...aapko samajh me nahi aata?"

 _Daya looked innocently into her eyes_. "Shreya actually mujhe red aur green me difference samajh nahi aata na. I am color blind you know!"

 _Shreya stared at him for a moment and couldn't help but smiled_. "You are impossible!" _She said playfully punching his chest and hugged him_. "I'll definitely marry you!"

 **o-The End-o**


	71. Shreya's craze of nail art

**#71**

 **Shreya's craze of nail art**

 _He just stared at her as she unbuttoned his shirt with slow hands. Her eyes were filled with desires. She removed his shirt and pushed him on the bed. Daya loved how she slowly moved towards him peeling off her night gown. She leaned on him and her hands made their way to his pants. She started unfastening his belt when Daya caught her hands._ "Hold on Shreya!" _His eyes took notice of her fingernails beautifully embellished with golden polka dots on a crimson red base._ "Wow. You tried nail art? Lovely!"

 _Shreya smiled leaning on his chest_. "I am surprised that you noticed it by yourself otherwise your eyes usually roam somewhere else than my nails."

 _Daya just chuckled._

"You know my nails are really slow growing. It took me 2 months to grow out them to a considerable length to apply this nail art. I don't know from where I suddenly got this craze of nail art. I am so happy that finally I made it." _Shreya said chirping like a kid._

 _Daya smiled and kissed her fingers._ "Okay now let's get back to work." _He said pulling her in a kiss. Their lips remained connected as they rolled on the bed embracing each other passionately._

 _Next morning Shreya got up stretching her arms. She moved her hand in her messy hair and felt something strange. She looked at her fingers and she was shocked. Her nails were back to the earlier size. Her nail art was spoiled. Her eyes took notice of a nail cutter lying on the table and the bits of her trimmed nails on the carpet._

"Good morning jaan!" _Daya entered with a coffee for her._

"Where are my nails?" _Shreya spoke in a trembling voice._

 _Daya bit his tongue._

"Where are my nails Daya? Why did you cut my nails? How dare you?" _Shreya screamed._

 _Daya held her by her shoulders._ "Calm down Shreya. Your nails are really dangerous for me. See what you did to me!" _Daya said removing his shirt. Shreya found scratches made by her all over his back, shoulders and neck._

 _Shreya felt embarrassed and looked down._

"This is not fair, I give you kisses and you give me these scratches and bruises. I feared someday you could pull my eyes out with your dangerous nails." _Daya said jokingly_.

"I can still pull your eyes out!" _Shreya said gritting her teeth and pounced on him with a pillow. Daya surrendered himself and she continued beating him with the pillow._

 _She stopped after beating him enough_. "My nails!" _She cried looking at her nails._

"I am sorry but I can't afford your sharp nails in bed." _Daya said and pulled her in a hug mouthing a sweet sorry._

 **o-The End-o**


	72. Because she didn't like it

**#72**

 **Because she didn't like it**

 **""""**

 _All eyes got fixed on Daya as he walked in. He was smiling seeing reactions of his colleagues on his new hairstyle. He had used some hair gel first time. He was looking cool with his little spiky textured hair._

"Oho...kya baat hai Daya! Tumhara to look hi badal gaya!" _Abhijeet said in surprise. Daya just smiled._

"Wow Daya sir! You're looking so cool!" _Jaywanti exclaimed._

"Thank you!" _Daya said._

 _Nikhil was just admiring him._ "Sir aapse to waise hi sari ladkiyan impress rehti hain. Phir aap aisi hairstyles try karenge to humara kya hoga."

 _Daya chuckled._

 _Sachin supported Nikhil_ , "Han sir aap to waise hi itne handsome hain. Aisi funky hairstyle ki aapko kya jarurat? Kisko ghayal karne ka irada hai sir?"

 _Daya laughed._ "Tum log bhi na. Bas aise mood hua kuch naya try karne ka. Kisi ko ghayal wayal karne ka irada nahi hai." _He said and glanced at Shreya's desk._

 _She was already staring at him. Daya looked at her and waited for her reaction. She stared at him and suddenly Daya found her frowning. She made a face. And then she did something that Daya never expected. She signalled towards his hair and showed a thumbs down sign. Daya's face fell off on her reaction. He did all the stupidity of experimenting with his hair only for her because he had heard her praising some actor for the same hairstyle but here the case was reverse. She didn't like it at all. She moved from there making faces clearly expressing her disapproval for his new look._

 _The next day he returned with his old hairstyle. Everyone again started questioning him._

"Sir ye kya phir se purana look?"

"Aapne hairstyle change kyun kar li?

 _Daya sighed,_ "kyunki kisi ne kaha ki wo hairstyle mujhpe suit nahi kar raha." _He casted a glance at Shreya and found she was smiling._

 _She showed him a thumbs up and blinked her eyes saying he is the best the way he is. He doesn't need to experiment with his looks. Daya smiled back at her._

"Are lekin sabko tumhara hairstyle pasand aaya tha. Kisne bola ki nahi achha hai?" _Abhijeet said and followed Daya's gaze. He looked at Shreya talking to Daya in signs._

 _He chuckled._ "Oh to ab hairstyle bhi Shreya ki pasand ka? Kya baat hai!"

 _Daya broke his stare at Shreya. She passed him a smile and moved from there slightly blushing._

 **""""**

 **o-The End-o**


	73. Something more urgent than kissing you

**#73**

 **'Something more urgent than kissing you'**

 **""""**

 _Daya was walking hurriedly down the corridor when suddenly the light went off and someone pulled him by his arm. Before he could understand what just happened he was pinned to the wall._

'Shreya?' _he exclaimed barely seeing her face in the dark corridor_. 'K-kya kar rahi ho?'

'Wahi jo humne itne dino se nahi kiya.' _Shreya whispered taking his face in her hands._

 _Daya felt reluctant._ 'B-but yaha. ..it's bureau . .'

'Who cares?' _Shreya said in a hushed voice._

'We are under CCTV!' _Daya whispered._

'I know. Isiliye to maine light off kar di.' _Shreya said giggling._

'What? Are you mad?' _Daya said trying to free himself urgently._

'What's wrong with you? Just kiss me.' _Shreya said._

'Abhi nahi...mujhe kuch jaroori kaam hai. Baad me.' _Daya said freeing himself from her hands._

'Aapko to humesha jaroori kaam rehta hai. Main kuch nahi janti. Aapka kaam baad me. Pehle kiss.' _Shreya said leaning towards him._

'Ok' _Daya said quickly pecking on her lips._ 'Ho gaya. Now let me go. Please!'

 _Shreya frowned_. 'What was that? Ye kiss tha?'

 _Daya closed his eyes for a second._ 'Please try to understand. I have something really urgent to do. Please let me go. I'll kiss you later.'

'I want it now!' _Shreya said gritting her teeth._

 _Daya became annoyed._ 'Don't be so stubborn. Abhi mera mood nahi hai. Chodo mujhe.'

 _Shreya moved away feeling heartbroken._

'Oh god!' _Daya let out a sigh and ran away from there._

 _Shreya stared at him with a fallen face. She remained stood there struggling not to cry. She was deeply hurt with his behaviour. If he had something so urgent to do he could have told her softly. He shouldn't have reacted so rudely. She was asking for just a kiss._

 _Here Daya ran into the washroom, closed the door and let out a sigh of relief._

 _He came out after a couple of minutes Shreya was still standing there with teary eyes._

'Oh Shreya I am so sorry.' _Daya moved towards her apologising with puppy eyes._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and threw him a super angry look._ 'DON'T TALK TO ME.'

'Shreya listen to me...wo kaam hi kuch aisa tha ki main kiss me concentrate nahi kar pa raha tha...'

'Go to hell' _Shreya snapped back and turned on the light in the corridor._

 _Daya held her hand and embraced her._ 'I really love you.'

'I said leave me.' _Shreya protested._

 _Daya leaned towards her._ 'Ok let me just kiss you.'

'We are under CCTV!' _Shreya said pushing him away._ 'Aur waise bhi ab mera mood nahi hai.' _Shreya marched off angrily stamping her foot._

 _Daya stood there helplessly watching her walk away._

 **""""**

 **o- The End -o**


End file.
